A lenda
by Anne Asakura
Summary: A ambição humana traz os males para o nosso mundo. As vezes é necessário que humanos e pokémons trabalhem em conjunto para que a paz do mundo não seja abalada. capítulo 7 online!
1. O início da jornada

**Algumas observações sobre a fic:**

Esta é a segunda fic de pokémon que eu escrevo e posto aqui. Essa idéia me veio do nada esses dias e resolvi começar a escrever. Provavelmente é uma fic extensa, mas isso vai depender muito da minha fértil imagnação. Espero que gostem e deixem reviews para fazer uma escritora feliz por seu trabalho.

_Itálico - é alguém contando uma história ou alguém falando por fora da história, alguém que apenas observa os acontecimentos._

-Travessão são as falas das personagens.

**X -** é mudança temporal ou de lugar.

_'Acho que não tenho escolha'_ - Falas assim são feitas por pokémons, não compreendidas por humanos, claro.

**Capítulo 1 - O início da jornada.**

_Reza a lenda, que a cada mil anos um herói é escolhido para salvar o mundo da ambição dos seres humanos. Diz-se que da última vez, o responsável por salvar o mundo foi um humano. Pouco se sabe sobre ele, apenas que tinha como companheiro, um pequeno Eevee. As vezes, é necessário que humanos e pokémons trabalhem juntos, para que a paz do mundo seja alcançada novamente..._

-Esta história...é mesmo real, vovô? – A garota sentada sobre o tapete da sala perguntava ao avô, que segurava um livro com contos.

-Depende. Você acredita? Não há nada que prove que isso é verdadeiro. Há quem acredite e quem não acredite. Eu acredito. – O velho senhor abriu um sorriso para a garota. – Isso depende muito de você, Sophie.

-E quem é que decide quem é esse herói?- A garota perguntou ainda curiosa. Os cabelos azuis que lhe caíam até os ombros tinham uma cor tão clara, que quase chegavam ao branco.

-Dizem que é um pokémon. Não é comprovada a existência dele, pois poucos o viram. Mas Celebi é responsável por isso.- O velho fechou o livro, levantando uma pequena nuvem de poeira que o fez tossir.

-Celebi...- A jovem repetiu, olhando na direção da janela. Via a lua claramente ao lado de fora. As orbes verdes cintilaram ao imaginar que tipo de pokémon seria aquele tal Celebi.

-Já é hora de dormir, não é, Sophie?- O avô levantou-se e pegou a pequena no colo. A garota não devia ter muito mais que seus cinco ou seis anos.

A garotinha concordou sobre e fechou os olhos. Antes que chegasse até a cama já havia dormido, e no sonho daquela noite, havia sonhado com um pequeno pokémon de cor esverdeada e olhos azuis brilhantes como o azul do mar. Ele havia parado uma espécie de combate, entre humanos que tentavam capturar outro pokémon. Aquele, Sophie conhecia de outras histórias. Era o lendário Articuno. Mas o que a garota mais estranhou, foi o fato de que o tempo havia congelado. Os pokémons pareciam conversar algo que a garotinha não conseguia compreender, num último instante pensou ter escutado o próprio nome, e depois disso não se lembrava de mais nada, apenas viu tudo ficar branco, quando o pokémon estranho olhou para si.

_Infelizmente, como toda coisa boa, aquele brilho que Sophie tinha, havia desaparecido. Com o passar dos anos, começou a prestar menos atenção nas lendas que o avô lhe contava.Uma ironia do destino, fez com que a garota desencantasse de vez daquele mundo de sonhos e fantasias. Era mesmo uma pena ver um sonho acabar assim._

**X**

-Você não está animada, Sophie? – Perguntou o avô, enquanto a ajudava a fazer a mochila.- Hoje você vai ao laboratório para pegar o seu primeiro pokémon.

-Sim, vovô. Eu só acho que esse negócio não merece assim tanta cerimônia. Eu só vou sair de casa para me tornar uma treinadora, oras.- A garota respondeu com calma. Aquele era o dia em que completava seu décimo ano de vida. Finalmente ela poderia sair pelo mundo.

-Você mudou muito, minha neta. Eu só espero que esta viagem ajude você a recuperar o brilho que você possuía.- O avô deu um longo suspiro e adicionou a bolsa de Sophie, sem que ela visse, o livro de contos que sempre havia lido para ela.

-Aquilo eram apenas lendas, vovô. Eu apenas acordei para a vida, agora eu sei como as coisas realmente são.- A garota fechou à mochila e colocou-a sobre as costas, pegando a bandana vermelha e amarrando-a firmemente sobre o topo da cabeça e colocou sobre o pescoço um colar vermelho sangue, era a metade da forma de uma gota, feita de rubi. Estava a vestir uma blusinha de mangas longas, de cor negra. A calça, de mesma cor, alcançavam as canelas, e usava um par de all stars da cor preta, que lhe caíam como pequenas botinhas. Os cabelos possuíam um tom azulado mais forte e estavam levemente mais compridos, chegando a bater sobre as costas da menina. Não era alta para a idade, na verdade era até pequenina. As únicas coisas diferentes do preto cotidiano, eram a bandana – um presente da tia – e o colar de rubi. As luvas de dedo que usava, também possuíam a cor negra. Sempre se vestira assim, desde a morte dos pais. Era como se sempre andasse de luto.

-Você diz isso desde que os seus pais morreram em um acidente nas montanhas de gelo. E desde aquele dia, você só quer saber de se vestir assim.- O velho baixou o rosto ao lembrar-se daquilo.

-...- Sophie ficou em silêncio por um tempo, mas logo voltou a mirar o avô.- Eu vou descobrir quem foi o responsável por aquele acidente, vovô. É para isso que eu vivo. Seja um humano ou um pokémon, eu vou descobrir quem foi, custe o que custar.

-E o que você pensa em fazer se encontrar o responsável? Se vingar?- O avô perguntou com preocupação, aquele olhar que viu se manifestar nos olhos da neta, nunca havia visto antes. Era puro ódio...

-Eu irei fazer justiça. – Respondeu apenas isso e virou-se para sair dali.

-Os mortos não desejam vingança, Sophie. Pense bem no que vai fazer antes que seja tarde! – Ouviu o avô dizer, mas não respondeu. Apenas acenou para ele e foi correndo dali para o laboratório.

_É triste, não é? Ver como um acontecimento pode mudar a vida de uma criança. Um sonho foi destruído por uma infelicidade. Um acidente com os pais nas montanhas, fez com que aquela garota cheia de sonhos, se perdesse numa escuridão sem fim. É melancólico ver como ela se deixou levar pelo ódio. Não podemos culpa-la, ao invés disso, precisamos fazer com que ela enxergue a verdade. Esta...é a sua missão. É nas mãos desta criança que está o destino do mundo. E é nas suas mãos que eu deixo o destino desta criança._

_Mas eu não sou capaz de fazer isso. Só você sabe como eu sempre odiei estes humanos. Eu não poderei salvar um deles, os humanos não merecem a nossa proteção._

_Então salve ela pensando no futuro de todos os pokémons. Se esta humana se perder na escuridão total, não vai haver ninguém capaz de deter o caos que caíra sobre este mundo. Nem mesmo eu poderei fazer isso._

_Não diga isso, por favor. Por que não pode ser outro?Por que justo eu?_

_Você sabe porquê. No dia do incidente você estava lá, não é mesmo? Apesar de tudo, aqueles humanos tentaram te ajudar. Agora é a sua vez de retribuir. Faça isso pela garota, faça isso pelo mundo. Você tem que aprender a acreditar nos humanos, tanto quanto ela._

_Tudo bem...mas como irei me aproximar dela?_

_Você arrumará um jeito, disso eu tenho certeza. Vocês serão grandes amigos..._

_Espere! Não vá embora!_

A voz aos poucos foi desaparecendo, e deixou o outro pokémon sozinho. Devagar ele sentiu uma luz envolve-lo. Viu mãos tomarem o lugar de suas asas, e pés humanos tomarem o lugar dos seus. Sentiu o bico desaparecer, dando lugar a um nariz. Estava se tornando...humano!

_Você precisará passar no teste, eu sempre estarei com você, portanto não se preocupe. Como humano você terá seus poderes limitados, mas os pokémons ainda te reconhecerão, e te respeitarão como a Divindade que você é. Eu quero que cuide deste pequeno Growlithe, ele será o seu companheiro pokémon. Agora você deve ir, a humana te aguarda. E não se esqueça...o destino do mundo depende dela e de você..._

_Espere!!!_

Mas já era tarde. O outro pokémon havia partido, e tudo o que tinha consigo, era aquele pequeno Growlithe. Era evidente que ainda era um filhote.

_'Acho que não tenho outra escolha, senão ajudar esta garota. Se eu fizer isso, poderei voltar à minha forma original de pokémon. Você me acompanhará, pequeno?' _- Tocou Growlithe em seu focinho e o pequeno soltou um espirro, pelo frio que envolvia o outro.O sinal de positivo que ele fez com a cabeça, fez o garoto sorrir. Foram então caminhando juntos, se encontravam na entrada da floresta de Veridian.

**X**

-Tem alguém aí? – Sophie perguntou, entrando no laboratório. A única coisa que ouvia, era o barulho feito pelos próprios tênis. – Professor Oak? O senhor está aí ?

Não houve resposta, por isso foi adentrando no laboratório em leves passos. O laboratório estava completamente apagado, e parecia estar vazio.

-Uhn...talvez eu tenha chegado cedo demais.- Encolheu os ombros e suspirou pesadamente. Estava pronta para sair dali, quando ouviu algo. Virou-se na direção do som. – Quem está aí ?

-Sophie? É você...? – Uma voz veio de dentro de uma pilha jogada de livros. – Sou eu, o professor Oak! Eu estou preso embaixo desta pilha de livros, será que pode me ajudar?!

A garota arregalou os olhos ao escutar o professor, e começou a cavar no meio dos livros, até que encontrasse uma mão, e puxou-a, tirando o professor de dentro daquela imensa pilha de livros.

-Mas o que é que você estava fazendo para ficar preso aí? – Perguntou, erguendo-se do chão e bateu o pó da roupa.

-Eu estava a procura de um livro na prateleira, mas acontece que puxando um dos livros, a pilha acabou por desabar sobre mim! – Ele riu e levou uma das mãos até a cabeça, coçando-a levemente. – Ah, mas vamos ao que interessa! É hoje que você escolhe o seu primeiro pokémon, não é mesmo? Está animada?

-Ahn...digamos que sim. Eu finalmente poderei saber o que houve nas montanhas de gelo com os meus pais. – Disse com determinação, e Oak enxergou nos olhos dela o mesmo brilho de ódio que seu avô havia enxergado.

-Bom...eu acho que você vai ter cabeça o suficiente para saber o que fazer na hora em que encontrar a verdade que tanto busca.- Ele sorriu então. – Venha comigo, eu tenho um pokémon especial para você. – O professor foi caminhando laboratório adentro, e caminhou até uma pequena sala, onde se encontrava uma pokébola.

-Por que este pokémon está isolado dos outros? – Perguntou olhando para a pokébola, nesta havia o pequeno adesivo de uma estrela.

-É porque o pokémon que se encontra dentro desta pokébola, era um poké-ovo até pouco tempo atrás. Esse poké-ovo era algo que os seus pais encontraram nas montanhas de gelo. Eles pediram para que eu cuidasse dele para você até que eclodisse. Como estava congelado, ele demorou mais tempo que um poké-ovo normal. – O professor suspirou pesadamente ao notar o espanto de Sophie.

-Algo dos meus pais...? – Foi caminhando em curtos passos até onde a pokébola se encontrava, hesitou em toca-la, mas quando o fez, pegou a pequena esfera nas mãos. – Que tipo de pokémon tem aqui?- Perguntou erguendo as orbes verdes para o velho professor.

-Acho melhor que veja com os próprios olhos. – Sorriu para ela, e ao ver que a garota havia concordado, apenas se afastou.

_É agora que se inicia a jornada daquela garota. Tudo vai depender dela, o que você acha disso? _

_Acho que dará tudo certo. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu, que os humanos são surpreendentes!_

_É, acho que tem razão. Vamos observa-los até o último instante?_

_E também dar uma ajudinha!_

Vocês dois não mudam nunca...

Sophie ficou a olhar a pokébola que tinha nas mãos ainda por um tempo. Que tipo de pokémon encontraria lá dentro? Seria algum tipo raro ou algum tipo comum? Fosse o pokémon que fosse, seria um presente de seus pais a que daria muito cuidado. Jogou-a na direção do chão e viu uma luz sair de lá, esta mesma foi tomando forma aos poucos, uma forma conhecida para si.

-Eevee – O pequeno pokémon dissera, e a garota sorriu ao vê-lo. Um Eevee, um dos pokémons mais desejados por todos os treinadores, mas não era qualquer um. Este possuía uma cor mais brilhante, um tom alaranjado mais puxado para o dourado, e olhos tão verdes que se assemelhavam aos dela.

-Ele é um pokémon muito especial. É um 'shining'. – O professor disse a olhar para Sophie.

-Shining? – Ela perguntou, pegando o pequeno filhote nos braços.

-Sim, são pokémons que por natureza nascem com algum aspecto diferenciado na cor. Não se sabe muito sobre eles, apenas que tem uma beleza fora do comum.

-Entendo...ele é muito especial então, não é? – Ficou a olhar para o pokémon, que parecia ter simpatizado com a dona. – E é algo que os meus pais deixaram para mim...eu vou chamá-lo de Shuichi.

-Shuichi ? – O professor perguntou coçando levemente o queixo. – É um nome muito bonito, de fato. – Sorriu ao ver que Eevee concordava sobre o nome.

-Acho que é melhor partirmos então, não é mesmo? – Perguntou olhando para o pequeno. – Que tal entrar na sua pokébola ? – Pegou a pequena esfera nas mãos, pronta para faze-la crescer, mas viu o pequeno se negar. – Você prefere ir comigo?

-Wee! – O pokémon balbuciou e fez um positivo com a cabeça.

-Está bem então, Shuichi. – Aninhou-o nos braços e colocou a pokébola amarrada sobre a cintura. – Nós já vamos indo, professor.

-Ah, espere! Pegue isso, Sophie. – Entregou para a garota mais cinco pokébolas e uma pokédex. – Com isso você poderá coletar a informação sobre todos os pokémons que encontrar durante a sua jornada. Eu te desejo sorte e espero que encontre o que tanto procura.

-Eu vou encontrar, obrigada. – Sorriu e pegou as pokébolas e a pokédex. Guardou-as consigo em locais de fácil acesso e saiu caminhando do laboratório na direção da floresta de Veridian.

**Notas da autora:**

Eu ia deixar esse capítulo mais curtinho, mas decidi deixar assim mesmo. Eu ainda vou pensar em como continuar essa fic, e talvez isso possa levar algum tempo. Eu vou tentar me esforçar pra que ela não fique sem atualizações se vocês se esforçarem pra deixar um mísero review. Btw..espero pelos reviews!


	2. Confusão na floresta

**Algumas coisas importantes:**

_Itálico - é alguém contando uma história ou alguém falando por fora da história, alguém que apenas observa os acontecimentos._

-Travessão são as falas das personagens.

**X -** é mudança temporal ou de lugar.

'Acho que não tenho escolha' - Falas assim são feitas por pokémons, não compreendidas por humanos, claro.

_"Talvez ele esteja certo."_ - Aspas em itálico indicam pensamentos da personagem

**Capítulo 2 - Confusão na floresta.**

'Talvez devêssemos parar para pedir informação para algum pokémon, pequenino." – O garoto de cabelos azuis comentou para Growlithe, que apenas concordou com ele. – "Uhn...com licença...' – O garoto foi se aproximando de um bando de pidgeys que havia ali.

'Um humano que fala a língua dos pokémons?' – Um dos pidgeys tomou à frente, olhando para o garoto.

'Não seja bobo! Será que você não ouviu a notícia que o nosso primo trouxe lá das montanhas geladas?! Estão dizendo que o Articuno que morava lá, assumiu a forma humana para salvar todos nós!' – Outro pidgey tomou à frente olhando para o irmã, apreensivo.

'Eles estão brigando por sua causa?' – O pequenino perguntou, olhando para o garoto com uma inocência que o fez sorrir.

'De certo modo, sim.' – E voltou a atenção para os pidgeys. – 'Uhn...será que vocês não poderiam me tirar uma dúvida?' – Perguntou com tranqüilidade, olhando para o bando.

'Tudo o que quiser, senhor.' – Os pidgeys se curvaram diante do garoto. – 'Curvem-se direito diante da presença de Articuno!' – Ordenou o pidgey que havia falado sobre a notícia do tal Articuno e os outros obedeceram de um modo desajeitado.

'Não é preciso toda essa formalidade.' - O garoto abriu um sorriso sem jeito, olhando para os pokémons. – 'Eu só quero saber se viram uma garota vinda de Pallet por aqui. O nome dela é Sophie.' – O garoto tentou explicar com calma, e os pidgeys pareceram pensar.

'Sophie...Sophie...' – Um dos pidgeys colocou a asa sobre a cabeça, tentando recordar aquele nome. – 'Ah! Não era aquela garotinha que capturou um de nós e estava acompanhada de um Eevee brilhante? Como era mesmo o nome pelo qual ela o chamava...?'

'Shu...Shuichi, eu acho.' – Um dos pidgeys completou.

'Um Eevee? Mas que original..'"­ – O garoto deu um longo suspiro e olhou para os pidgeys. – 'Sabem em que direção ela foi...?'

'Eu te acompanharei na direção que ela foi.' – O pidgey que falava com eles até presente momento levantou vôo e o garoto apenas ficou a olha-lo.

'Vamos segui-lo!' – Disse um Growlithe alegre que saltou do colo do garoto, seguindo o pidgey.

'Espere, pequeno!' – O garoto seguiu os dois pokémons. – "Eu preciso encontrar aquela garota o mais rápido possível..." – O garoto pensou e foi correndo atrás de Growlithe e Pidgey.

**X**

-Já é muito tarde, Shuichi. Acho melhor nós pararmos por aqui mesmo para acampar.- A garota disse com calma, colocando o pokémon no chão.- Vamos juntar alguma lenha para fazer uma fogueira, tudo bem?

-Weee! – Ele respondeu animadamente e foi seguindo ao lado de Sophie.

-Você é uma gracinha, Shu. – Abriu um sorrisinho para o pokémon e começou a juntar madeira para fazer uma fogueira. Voltaria para o local onde estavam antes e acenderia a fogueira. – Está com fome? – Perguntou enquanto revirava a mochila e tirou de lá, ração pokémon, junto de um Ramen instantâneo que havia trazido.

-Weee! – Os olhinhos de Shuichi brilharam ao ver a ração pokémon e esperou que ela colocasse em algum pote para começar a comer.

-Sim, eu também estou com fome. Mas não devemos ser os únicos famintos aqui, não é? O nosso novo companheiro também deve estar faminto! – Pegou a pokébola que havia prendido no cinto e liberou o Pidgey que havia capturado.

-Pidgey! – Ouviu o pokémon dizer assim que saiu da pokébola e ele olhou para Shuichi e Sophie com um ar desconfiado.

-Não se preocupe, nós somos amigos.- Ela disse com tranqüilidade, olhando para ele. – Este aqui é o Shuichi e eu sou a Sophie.- Disse para o pokémon, olhando-o.

'Ela é uma boa pessoa, não precisa ter medo.' – Shuichi foi se aproximando em pequenos passos, junto com Sophie.

'Ela tem uma aura diferente dos outros humanos. Tudo bem, eu irei com vocês.' – O Pidgey foi se aproximando aos poucos e Sophie segurou-o nos braços.

-Isso mesmo, agora você faz parte do nosso time...-Afagou o pequeno pidgey nos braços. – Vocês dois devem estar famintos, eu vou ir buscar água no lago que tem aqui perto para fazer o meu Ramen. Vocês podem ficar aqui, tudo bem? – Abriu um sorrisinho dócil para eles e serviu Pidgey ao lado de Shuichi.

-Wee..- Shuichi foi se aproximando de Sophie e saltou no colo dela.

-Não, Shu. É para você ficar aqui e comer. – Disse com calma e ia coloca-lo no chão quando ele começou a lhe puxar a bandana pelos dentes.- O quê? Você quer ficar com ela?

-Wee! – O pokémon assentiu.

-Tudo bem, mas cuide muito bem dela. – Desamarrou à bandana do topo da cabeça e amarrou-a em torno do pescoço de Shuichi. – Cuide bem do nosso novo amigo, tudo bem?

-Weee! – Respondeu rodeando Sophie, mas logo voltaria a atenção para a ração pokémon.

-Eu não demoro.- Sophie virou-se para caminhar dali na direção do lago. Havia pego um cantil para encher de água.

Venha logo ou você vai perder! – Uma das vozes disse a olhar na direção da bolha rosa, onde viam Sophie.

Oh, eles já vão se conhecer? Isso vai ser divertido! – A outra voz respondeu dentre um sorriso travesso.

­Você também não quer ver conosco, Suicune??? – O pequeno girava em torno do cão.

Eu estou muito bem quentinho aqui. Vocês podem se divertir e depois me contam como foi, tudo bem?

Não seja chato, venha ver com a gente! – O outro pequenino puxou um tufão dos pêlos de Suicune com carinho.

Vocês não podem me deixar em paz sequer por um minuto? – O pokémon perguntou bufando e os pequenos se entreolharam com um sorriso travesso.

Não! – Puxaram Suicune para que visse os acontecimentos na bolha cor de rosa com eles.

-Uhn...eu tenho certeza de que o lago não era tão longe assim. – Sophie continuou a caminhar com o cantil nas mãos.

**X**

' Tem certeza de que estamos no caminho certo?' – O garoto perguntou olhando para o Pidgey.

' Claro que tenho! Minhas fontes são muito confiáveis, senhor!' – Respondeu prontamente o Pidgey.

'Eu já estou cansado de andar...' – Growlithe parou, se deitando ali.

'Venha cá que eu te carrego então, pequeno.' – O garoto disse amigavelmente e agachou-se para pegar Growlithe.

'Obrigado...' – O pequeno pokémon fechou os olhos e continuaram caminhando.

**X**

-Será que eu olhei errado no mapa? – Coçou levemente à cabeça olhando em volta. – E eu nem trouxe ele comigo. Deixei junto com as coisas no acampamento...- Deu um longo suspiro. – O jeito é andar. – Encolheu os ombros e foi seguindo caminho.

-CORRE! – Ouviria uma voz vinda, não muito longe de onde estava e viu um garoto passar rapidamente por si junto de um pokémon.

-Correr...? – Sophie perguntou olhando ele passar. – Correr de quê? – Sophie olhou para trás, má escolha, muito má escolha.

No instante em que olhou para trás, Sophie viu um bando de Spearows voar em sua direção. Ela arregalou os olhos e girou nos calcanhares para correr dali.

-Mal dia, má escolha, por que é que eu não fiquei em casa?! – Saiu correndo na direção do acampamento, sendo seguida por todos aqueles Spearows.

Isso vai ser divertido! – Um dos pequeninos disse com um largo sorriso.

Como acha que vão se safar, Suicune? – O outro pequeno perguntou, olhando para o cão que observava a bolha cor de rosa tediosamente.

Ela dará um jeito. – Disse a apoiar-se sobre as próprias patas e deu um longo suspiro.

**X**

O garoto parou ao ouvir o barulho de Spearows furiosos e jogou-se no chão junto de Growlithe para não ser atingido por eles.

'O que foi isso?' – Perguntou erguendo-se e bateu o pó da roupa, segurando Growlithe nos braços.

'É um bando de Spearows enfurecidos. Nesta região, há sempre um treinador ou outro que provoca um dos Spearows e eles não aceitam isso. Pode ser que aja pessoas em perigo, senhor!' – Pidgey disse olhando para o garoto.

'Vamos logo! Pode ser que a Sophie esteja com problemas!' – Growlithe disse a saltar do colo do garoto e foi seguindo na frente do garoto.

'Espere, pequeno! É perigoso você ir na frente!' – O garoto foi seguindo atrás dele rapidamente.

'Espere! Nesta forma você não pode fazer nada contra um bando de Spearows, eles podem não te ouvir no estado de fúria em que se encontram, senhor!' - Pidgey disse a entrar na frente do garoto.

'Eu não posso deixar que machuquem o meu companheiro.' – Olhou na direção de Pidgey e, por um instante, ele jurou ter visto o olhar da própria ave lendária. Afastou-se abrindo caminho para ele.

'Eu não poderei lhe acompanhar, mas te desejo sorte, senhor.' – O pokémon levantou vôo e saiu dali.

'Me espere, Growlithe, eu estou indo!' – E foi correndo na direção em que o bando de Spearows havia seguido.

**X**

'Você ouviu isso, Pidgey?' – Shuichi perguntou, levantando as orelhinhas.

'Agora que você falou...' – Pidgey levantou vôo para ver o que se passava e arregalou os olhos ao ver Sophie chegando no acampamento e sendo seguida por um bando de Spearows.

'O que você viu?' – Shuichi perguntou para o pokémon voador, mas antes que obtivesse a resposta, viu Sophie passar correndo por ali e se agachando apenas para pegar a mochila.

-Fujam, Shuichi, Pidgey! – A garota ordenou e continuou correndo o mais rápido que podia, sendo seguida pelos dois pokémons.

'Será que ela provocou esse bando de Spearows sozinha?!' – Pidgey exclamou para Shuichi enquanto voava o mais rápido que podia.

'Eu não sei, mas acho melhor nos preocuparmos em fugir!' – O outro pokémon respondeu, seguindo um pouco à frente dos outros dois.

-É melhor vocês dois voltarem para as pokébolas! – Sophie tirou a pokébola de Pidgey do cinto. – Volte, Pid! – Colocou-a de volta no cinturão e foi tirando a de Shuichi. – Entre na pokébola que eu darei um jeito de fugir, Shuichi!

-Wee! – Ele negou com a cabeça e continuou correndo.

-Não seja tolo! Esses Spearows vão acabar te ferindo! – Ela respondeu e continuou correndo. – Cuidado! – Saltou para cima do pokémon brilhante e protegeu-o do vôo rasante de um Spearow. – Vamos, me obedeça, Shuichi! – Fez a pokébola crescer na mão, mas o pokémon tomou à frente, olhando para os Spearows.

'Não vou te abandonar!' – Ele disse e ela arregalou os olhos ao ter...compreendido?! Não tinha tempo para entender aquilo agora.

-Então vamos fugir juntos. – Ela respondeu e pegou-o nos braços, tornando a correr dali. Já estava cansada, mas não podia deixar que eles machucassem seu pequeno Eevee.

**X**

'Por aqui! Eu estou sentindo o cheiro dos Spearows por aqui!' – Growlithe disse a correr naquela direção.

'Eu já te disse para não ir na frente, pequeno!' – O garoto tentava acompanhar o ritmo de corrida do pequeno pokémon, mas ainda não havia se acostumado com o fato de ter que correr com pernas ao invés de voar com asas.

'Se não formos logo, ela vai se ferir!' – Referia-se à Sophie quando falou e continuou correndo na frente.- 'Olhe! Ali estão eles!' – Growlithe começou a correr mais rápido quando avistou Sophie fugindo junto do pequeno Eevee.

-Grow! – Sophie escutou o latido vindo em sua direção, seguido de uma rajada de lança chamas dada por um Growlithe, que acertou os Spearows que voavam mais baixo.

-Um Growlithe selvagem? – Ela arregalou os olhos e olhou naquela direção, porém, no instante em que desviou o olhar para ver o pequeno Growlithe, acabou por bater a cabeça sobre um galho de árvore e caiu no chão desacordada.

'Sophie!' – Shuichi saltou do colo dela no instante em que a garota havia caído no chão e tentou reanima-la com lambidas no rosto.

'Que Growlithe mais ousado...se preparem para pega-lo, irmãos!' – Ordenou um Fearow que encontrava no meio do bando. Imediatamente, o bando se organizou para atacar Growlithe, estavam prontos para atacar, quando um garoto de cabelos azuis parou ao lado dele.

'Eu ordeno que parem.' – O garoto olhou na direção dos Spearows com seriedade e, por um instante, o Fearow pareceu hesitar.

'Oras, e quem você pensa que é para nos dar ordens?! É apenas um humano! Acabem com todos eles!' – O Fearow ordenou e os Spearows partiram naquela direção. Naquele mesmo instante, o garoto de cabelos azuis foi envolvido por um ar imensamente frio, os Spearows que haviam avançado, foram impedidos por uma grande nevasca que havia se iniciado ali.

' Eu sou aquele que vai proteger esta garota a qualquer custo. Eu sou Articuno, das montanhas de gelo.' – Respondeu olhando com seriedade para os pokémons caídos no chão.

'A-Articuno? Então era mesmo verdade o que o Pidgey visitante havia dito...?' – Fearow disse baixinho. – 'Ai...' - Caiu desacordado no meio dos Spearows totalmente tontos.

'Você está bem, pequenino?' – Perguntou para Growlithe e agachou-se ao lado dele, segurando-o nos braços. O pokémon assentiu com a cabeça. – 'Não faça mais isso, está bem? Da próxima vez nós iremos juntos.'

'Tudo bem...' – O pequeno lambeu-lhe o rosto carinhosamente.

'Sophie! Acorde, Sophie!' – O pequeno Eevee tentava reanima-la, mordendo-lhe levemente pela roupa e puxando-a. O garoto foi se aproximando devagar dela e agachou-se, colocando a mão sobre o galo que havia se formado na testa dela.

'Ela só está desacordada, não se preocupe. Vamos leva-la até o centro pokémon da cidade de Veridian, não está muito longe daqui.' – O garoto afagou o rosto dela levemente e ficou olhando-a.

-A-ah...-Ela murmurou baixinho e abriu os olhos por alguns segundos, olhando para o garoto, mas logo tornou a fecha-los, desacordando novamente.

'Você é mesmo Articuno...?' – Shuichi perguntou, olhando para o garoto.- ' E o que quer com a Sophie...?'

'Discutiremos isso em um momento **mais** oportuno, pequeno Eevee.' – Colocou Sophie sobre as costas e foi seguindo com ela e com os dois pokémons, na direção da cidade de Veridian.

Eles souberam lidar muito bem com o desafio, né? – O pequenino cor de rosa rodopiou em volta de Suicune.

_Eles são muito interessantes. Fico feliz de ter tido a oportunidade de escolher Articuno e não outro pokémon._ – O outro pequenino abriu um doce sorriso e foi voando na direção da bolha cor de rosa. – _Eu quero presenciar isso pessoalmente ainda._

_Ainda é muito cedo para que você se mova daqui. Por enquanto é melhor deixar que eles se virem._ – Suicune lançou um olhar naquela direção e bocejou, sonolento. – _Que tal irmos dormir agora?_

_Acho que não é má idéia..._- O pequenino de grande olhos azuis esfregou um dos olhos e se aconchegou perto de Suicune.

É! Vamos dormir para poder vê-los amanhã pela manhã outra vez! – O outro pokémon respondeu com um largo sorriso e ajeitou-se próximo dos outros dois.- Boa noite...

_Boa noite._ – Os outros dois responderam e logo caíram no sono. Até mesmo pokémons como Suicune e os outros dois mereciam uma boa noite de descanso.

_"Você ainda terá uma longa jornada antes do nosso próximo encontro, Articuno. Eu realmente acredito que fiz uma boa escolha, quando coloquei você para proteger esta garota. O destino dela está nas suas mãos e o destino de todo mundo nas mãos dela. Eu acredito que somente você poderá aplacar esta sede de vingança que ela possui. Hoje foi um dia duro, mas eu tenho certeza que você pode lidar com os desafios que eu impus para você. Boa sorte na sua jornada, meu querido pokémon."_ – Um dos três esboçou um sorrisinho ao pensar nisso e adormeceu logo depois dos outros dois. Aquele havia sido um longo dia para todos, e aquele era apenas o inicio de uma longa jornada que ainda estava por vir.

**Notas da autora:**

Esse capítulo ficou mais longo do que eu esperava. Quando eu comecei a escrever, não tinha idéia de como fazê-lo. No fim, acho que acabou ficando bom. Nesse capítulo dá pra ter uma noção melhor de como vai se desenvolver a história. Acho que já dá pra ter uma idéia de quem são os dois pokémons que acompanham o Suicune, né?

Enfim... agradeço muito as pessoas que estão lendo e que deixam reviews, e também as que estão lendo e não deixam reviews. Eu adoraria que elas deixassem, assim eu posso saber se escrevo bem ou não. Deixem opiniões please!


	3. Noite no centro pokémon

**Algumas coisas importantes:**

_Itálico - é alguém contando uma história ou alguém falando por fora da história, alguém que apenas observa os acontecimentos._

-Travessão são as falas das personagens.

**X -** é mudança temporal ou de lugar.

_'Acho que não tenho escolha'_ - Falas assim são feitas por pokémons, não compreendidas por humanos, claro.

_"Talvez ele esteja certo."_ - Aspas em itálico indicam pensamentos da personagem

**Capítulo 3 – Noite no centro pokémon**

Chegariam em Veridian ainda naquela noite. Estava escuro e todas as casas já estavam devidamente fechadas. O garoto foi caminhando ao lado dos dois pokémons na direção do centro pokémon. Era mesmo muita sorte que aqueles centros nunca fechassem! O garoto adentrou ali em passos leves e sentou Sophie em uma das cadeiras. Viu uma Chansey chegar para levar os pokémons e entregou a pokébola que continha o Pidgey de Sophie também.

-Mas o que foi que houve aqui? – A enfermeira Joy daquele centro apareceu vestindo um roupão cor de vinho por cima da roupa de dormir e com pantufas cor de rosa.

_'Ela bateu a cabeça numa árvore e desacordou, será que pode ajuda-la?'_ – O garoto tentou dizer. Tudo que a enfermeira pôde compreender, foram uns sons estranhos como: Yu...uhn..yu?

-Ah, você não consegue falar? Ou não é dessa região? – A enfermeira Joy olhou para um garoto frustrado.

_'Humanos são mesmo muito inferiores. Sequer compreendem a linguagem dos pokémons.'_ – O garoto disse num sussurro que a enfermeira não pareceu perceber.

-Está tudo bem, garoto? – A enfermeira Joy olhou para ele. O garoto fez um positivo com a cabeça e apontou para Sophie. – O que tem ela? – A enfermeira chegou mais perto da garota e viu o galo em sua cabeça. – Nossa! Ela por um acaso bateu a cabeça em algum lugar? Venha, me ajude a levar ela até aquela sala. – Joy apontou uma sala onde os pokémons costumavam ficar em observação e apoiou Sophie sobre um de seus ombros. O garoto foi do outro lado e ajudou a levanta-la para que fossem até aquela sala, onde deitaram a menina sobre uma cama.

_'Por que ela vai tratar uma pessoa que nem conhece...?'_ – O garoto ficou a olhar para a enfermeira, que tratava de Sophie com todo o cuidado.

_'Isso é porque ela não poderia deixar uma garota machucada, né?'_ – Uma chansey entraria ali com uma pequena bacia de água e panos secos, os quais Joy molhou e usou para limpar o corte que havia sido causado pela pancada do galho de árvore.

_'Uhn...eu achei que todos os humanos fossem iguais...mas acho que talvez existam humanos bons, afinal.'_ – O garoto comentou com chansey.

_'Existem muitos humanos bons. Você apenas deve conviver com eles para perceber. Além disso...quem é você?'_ – Chansey perguntou com curiosidade.

-Chansey, porque você não leva o nosso hóspede para comer algo? Ele deve estar faminto. – A enfermeira comentou enquanto tratava de Sophie.

-Chansy! – O pokémon respondeu animadamente e pegou na mão do garoto, saindo dali.

_'Eu não sou ninguém em especial. Apenas alguém que está em experiência entre os humanos...'_ – O garoto deu um longo suspiro e sentou-se em uma das muitas mesas que havia no refeitório daquele centro pokémon.

_'Entendo.'_ – Chansey respondeu de maneira gentil. – _'Eu trarei algo para que você possa comer então.'_ – Chansey foi saindo dali em seu passo apressado. O garoto apenas olhou pela janela, vislumbrando à lua.

_'A lua é mesmo muito bonita, não é? Também gosto muito de vê-la.'_ – Shuichi aproximou-se do garoto devagar e saltou no banco, para depois subir na mesa, olhando na mesma direção que o garoto olhava.

_'Sim, ela é.'_ – O garoto logo tornou a olhar para o pequeno Eevee. – _'Como é que a humana está?'_ – Referia-se à Sophie.

_'A humana tem nome. Ela se chama Sophie. E a enfermeira disse que ela vai ficar bem.'_ – Shuichi respondeu, olhando-o. –_ 'Você disse que, naquela hora, não era o momento oportuno para conversarmos. Mas agora ela já está fora de perigo. Me conte o que está fazendo aqui? E quem você é realmente?'_

O garoto suspirou pesadamente e encarou o pokémon nos olhos. Ficou olhando-o durante um longo tempo, esperando que ele esboçasse algum tipo de reação. Mesmo que fosse apenas recuar alguns passos ou dizer mais algo. Nada. Ele estava mesmo determinado a saber da verdade.

_'Eu já disse quem eu sou naquela floresta. Eu sou Articuno, das montanhas de gelo. Uma das três aves lendárias que é responsável por proteger as montanhas de gelo que se localizam bem longe daqui.'_ – O garoto fez uma breve pausa quando viu Chansey trazer o jantar para si e para Eevee e ambos agradeceram antes que o pokémon os deixassem sozinhos novamente. –_ 'Eu fui perseguido por uma equipe de bandidos que tinha como ambição dominar todo o mundo através do poder dos pokémons lendários.'_

_'Finalmente encontrei vocês!'_ – Ouviriam uma voz de filhote vinda da entrada do refeitório e Growlithe correria naquela direção, saltando no colo do garoto, onde se ajeitou, mas logo apoiou as patas na mesa e comeu um pouco do que Chansey havia trazido para Shuichi.

_'Mas isso não explica o porque de um pokémon tão importante estar aqui, em meio aos humanos. E também não explica porque você veio salvar a Sophie.'_ – Shuichi comeu um pouco da ração pokémon junto com Growlithe e logo levantou o olhar para o garoto.

_'Acontece que quando esta equipe veio atrás de mim, há alguns anos atrás, eu quase fui capturado. Eu estava cansado da viagem que havia feito para chegar em casa e por isso estava indefeso, mas um casal de pesquisadores pokémon me salvou. Eu me lembro de ter acordado um pouco longe dali e não tive mais notícias do casal.'_ – O garoto fez uma breve pausa para comer um pouco daquela comida, a qual achou deliciosa, e logo prosseguiu. –_ 'Passou muito tempo desde então. Não me lembro bem quanto tempo, mas foram mais de quatro anos.'_ – O garoto confirmou, comendo mais um pouco daquela deliciosa comida humana. – _'Eles voltaram a me perseguir, mas desta vez eles descobriram que o meu lar era nas montanhas de gelo. Fizeram de tudo para destruir o lugar onde eu morava e, preocupado com os pokémons que viviam lá, eu surgi para defende-los.'_

_'Mas lá também habitam humanos, não é?'_ – Shuichi perguntou, olhando para o garoto, agora com mais seriedade.

_'Existe uma pequena vila ali também. Não é tão próxima das montanhas de gelo, mas não é tão longe que o ataque não pudesse chegar.'_ – O garoto respondeu indiferente, terminando de comer.

_'Se algo acontecesse, você ia protege-los não ia?'_ – Growlithe perguntou com inocência, olhando para o garoto. Ele, porém, não respondeu. Apenas abaixou o rosto e deixou escapar um longo suspiro. Shuichi apenas olhou com seriedade para ele.

_'Esqueça isso, Growlithe. Ele só sabe pensar nele mesmo e na importância que tem para os pokémons. Só quer manter a pose de pokémon lendário. Em pensar que eu te admirei... Vamos, Growlithe. Vamos ver como a Sophie está.'_ – Shuichi virou-se para sair dali e Growlithe seguiu com ele. Não sem antes lançar um último olhar na direção do garoto, como se não acreditasse que ele colocaria a vida de todos aqueles humanos em risco.

**X**

Sophie ainda dormia. Havia caído em um pesado sono desde aquela forte pancada na cabeça. Shuichi e o pequeno Growlithe pararam ao lado dela na cama e ficaram a observa-la. Os dois logo dormiriam e a enfermeira Joy trataria de cobri-los, junto de Sophie. A garota agora parecia mais tranqüila do que há meia hora atrás, quando parecia estar tendo algum sonho, no mínimo, estranho.

**Sonho**

_Peguem ele! Não deixem esse pokémon fugir!_ – Um homem, vestindo uma roupa branca, ordenou.

_'Mas que droga, desse jeito acabarei capturado!'_ – O pokémon voador tentava fugir a qualquer custo. Não estava em condições para batalhar, isso era bem visível.

_"Quem é esse pokémon...?"_ – Sophie pensou, tentando enxergar além. Estava muito difícil, a imagem era meio turva.

_Joguem a rede de eletricidade! _– O homem ordenou. O símbolo de uma lua minguante foi a única coisa que Sophie pôde identificar no peito do homem.

_"Fuja daí!"_ – Sophie tentou alerta-lo, mas claro que ele não lhe ouviu. Aquilo era um sonho, não era?

_'Ah não! Eu não posso ser capturado! Eu preciso voltar pra casa!' _– Sophie entendia cada palavra do que ele dizia mas, sendo um sonho, não se importou.

_Wartortle, use o canhão d'água na rede!_ – Sophie ouviu uma mulher ordenar. Aquela voz...não lhe era estranha. Tentava aproximar-se mais daquelas pessoas, mas no lugar do rosto, enxergava apenas uma sombra. – _Fuja daqui, rápido! Antes que eles joguem outra rede!_

_'Oras, por que estão me ajudando? Não vêem que assim vão acabar se machucando, humanos?! '_ – A ave azul contestou, mas claro que ela não entendeu. Uma segunda rede foi lançada.

_Quilava, use o lança chamas na rede!_ – Dessa vez, a voz era de um homem. Uma voz que também não era estranha para a garota. – _Vai ficar tudo bem, mas fuja daqui depressa!_ – O homem ordenou para a ave azul, que já estava bastante ferida.

_'Droga, humanos malucos!'_ - A ave disse, mas lançou uma rajada de gelo na direção de onde os homens com símbolos de luas minguantes estavam.

_Vocês acham MESMO que deixaremos a lendária ave escapar? Eu não sei quem vocês são, mas saibam que se meteram com a facção errada!_ – O homem respondeu. – _Vá atrás dele, Fearow!_ – E de dentro de uma pokébola, saiu um Fearow. – _Use o ataque de fúria!_

_Saia daí, sua ave maluca! Não está vendo que esses humanos estão tentando te proteger?!_ – Sophie tentava, inutilmente, se comunicar com a ave.

_Use a explosão de fogo no Fearow, Quilava!_ – O homem ordenou e assim o pokémon fez, desacordando Fearow em um único ataque.

_Agora saia daqui! Nós ficaremos bem!_ – A mulher disse para a ave, que olhou-os por alguns instantes, antes de levantar vôo dali.

_'Que humanos mais loucos. Por que é que me protegeram?'_ – Ele perguntava para si, mas havia sido atingido em pleno ar, que o fez ir de encontro com um monte de neve.

_Ei! Levante-se!_ – Sophie tentou dizer para a ave. – _Levante-se! Não deixe que o sacrifício daqueles dois seja em vão! LEVANTE-SE!_ – Sophie gritou a plenos pulmões e teve a impressão de ver a ave olhar para si, antes de desacordar. Naquele instante, tudo foi ficando mais escuro, a realidade foi se distorcendo e finalmente despertou.

**Fim do sonho**

-Levante-se! – Ela gritou, sentando-se na cama. Os dois pokémons que estavam ao seu lado deram um pulo para trás.

_'Sophie, está tudo bem?'_ – Shuichi aproximou-se da dona e lambeu-lhe a mão levemente.

-Ah, Shu...foi só um sonho estranho. – Ela abriu um sorrisinho e afagou-lhe levemente os pêlos alaranjados. – Como é que eu vim parar aqui?

_'Acho que ela está bem...'_ – O filhote de Growlithe grunhiu baixinho, chamando a atenção de Sophie.

-Um Growlithe? – Ela olhou para o filhote. – O que você faz aqui, pequeno?

_'Estou em viagem com o Articuno!'_ – Ele respondeu com latidos alegres que ela não entendeu.

_'Ela é uma humana, não entende o que falamos, Growlithe.'_ – Shuichi respondeu para o pequeno.

_'Ah, é mesmo!'_ – O canino disse para o outro.

-Que tanto conversam, hein? – Ela afagou de leve os pêlos dos dois, que se esticaram para receber o afago. Já era de manhã, e Sophie constatou isso ao olhar pela janela. – Acho melhor eu procurar alguém que possa me dizer o que está acontecendo...- Levantou-se da cama com cuidado e calçou os all stars surrados pelo tempo de uso. – Vocês vem comigo?

_'Claro!'_ - Responderam em uníssono, mas ela só compreendeu o grunhido de cada um deles como um sim.

Sophie pegou a mochila deixada de lado e tocou no pescoço, até encontrar a corrente que carregava metade de uma pedra de rubi em forma de gota. Ela passou levemente a mão sobre a pedra e voltou a guarda-la dentro da própria camisa. Olhou para os pokémons sentados próximos da porta e abriu um sorrisinho para ele, colocando a mochila sobre as costas.

-Vamos? – Ela abriu a porta, olhando na direção dos dois pokémons e deu os primeiros passos para fora. Sem perceber, esbarrou em um garoto que passava por ali e ambos caíram no chão. – Ah..me desculpe..-Levou uma das mãos até a testa e abriu um dos olhos para fitá-lo. – Você...? –Ela arregalou os olhos, olhando-o fixamente.

_Parece que finalmente o encontro real aconteceu._ – Uma das vozes, já desperta, disse olhando na direção da bolha cor de rosa.

_Isso vai ser bastante interessante...não é, Suicune?_ – A outra voz disse, revelando um sorriso travesso.

_Somente o tempo nos dirá, meus caros._ – O cachorro respondeu preguiçosamente.

_"Ainda haverão muitas aventuras até que realmente um comece a entender o outro. Mas será indispensável o trabalho em equipe para que a paz volte a regressar neste mundo. Somente com o tempo vocês entenderão o peso de sua responsabilidade. Sophie, Articuno...eu acredito em vocês."_

**Notas da autora:**

Eu realmente não sabia o que escrever nesse capítulo. Durante dias e dias eu fiquei pensando no que poderia fazer pra melhorar ele ou alguma idéia que pudesse deixa-lo interessante. Acabou ficando curtinho assim porque eu realmente não sei o que acrescentar. Acho que já dá pra ter uma noção de quem são os pokémons lendários e também as pessoas do sonho né? Mas enfim, eu vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível. Deixem reviews meus queridos leitores!


	4. Encontro inesperado

**Algumas coisas importantes:**

_Itálico - é alguém contando uma história ou alguém falando por fora da história, alguém que apenas observa os acontecimentos._

-Travessão são as falas das personagens.

**X -** é mudança temporal ou de lugar.

'Acho que não tenho escolha' - Falas assim são feitas por pokémons, não compreendidas por humanos, claro.

_"Talvez ele esteja certo."_ - Aspas em itálico indicam pensamentos da personagem

**Capítulo 4 – Encontro inesperado**

O garoto ainda estava no chão. Os olhos permaneciam fechados pelo choque da queda. Levou uma das mãos à testa e deu um longo suspiro tentando recuperar-se. "Você?" Ouviu ela dizer.

_'Tá tudo bem?'_ – Ouviu a voz de filhote do pequeno Growlithe perguntar. Foi o primeiro rosto que viu e assentiu com a cabeça para o pequeno. Abriu, agora, os dois olhos para fitar a garota, deu um pulo para trás ao ver que era Sophie.

-Foi você o garoto que eu vi lá na floresta, não foi? – Sophie perguntou, ajoelhando-se ao lado do garoto.

_'Sim, fui eu.'_ – Tentou responder para ela mas, claro, ela não entendeu.

_'Ela não fala a linguagem dos pokémons, esqueceu?'_ – Shuichi comentou com o garoto, que apenas suspirou pesadamente.

_'Isso vai ser complicado...'_ – Resmungou e assentiu com a cabeça para ela.

_'Isso vai ser engraçado.'_ – Growlithe comentou e abriu um sorrisinho travesso. Sophie apenas ficou a observa-los.

-Bom...muito obrigada por ter me ajudado lá na floresta. Acho que se não fosse por você, eu teria muito mais que só um corte na cabeça. – Ela sorriu. – Me chamo Sophie...e você? – Perguntou com calma.

_'Articuno.'_ – O garoto respondeu. Ela não entendeu Articuno. Apenas ouviu aqueles sons estranhos: Yu...yu..uh..ue

-Como? – Ela perguntou. – Yue?

_'É um nome muito bonito! Eu gostei!'_ – Growlithe latiu animadamente.

_'Eu também aprovo.'_ – Shuichi disse com um sorrisinho.

_'Mas o meu nome é Articuno! Eu sou uma ave lendária, não posso receber apelidos!'_ – Ele contestou olhando para os pokémons.

-Ahhh, então você não fala, é? - Sophie olhou para o garoto com mais calma. – Tudo bem. Pode escrever o seu nome em um papel?

_'Você sabe escrever, Art?'_ – Growlithe perguntou para o garoto.

_'Claro que não! Sou um pokémon, lembra-se?'_ – O garoto olhou para o pequeno.

_'Acho melhor aceitar que ela te chame de Yue, então.'_ – Shuichi disse com calma. Infelizmente, Articuno teve de concordar.

O garoto suspirou pesadamente e fez um negativo com a cabeça. – _'Yue é o meu nome.'_ – Ele disse e ela entendeu sons como: Yu...yue...ue...

-Ah, então esse é mesmo o seu nome, não é? – Ela abriu um sorrisinho e estendeu uma das mãos para ele. – Muito prazer, Yue. – Ele ficou olhando com um ar desconfiado, mas apertou-lhe a mão suavemente. – Você também é um treinador?

_'Quantas perguntas...'_ – Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

_'Ela é bastante curiosa né, Shu?'_ – Growlithe perguntou.

_'Não estou com ela há muito mais tempo que vocês dois. Mas creio que sim.'_ – O pequeno Eevee respondeu.

-Esse Growlithe deve ser seu. – Ela afirmou e o pequeno concordou com pequenos latidos. – Entendo, ele fala por si próprio. – Ela sorriu. – É estranho que viaje com um pokémon tão novinho assim. É o seu primeiro pokémon? – O garoto assentiu. – Bom...agora eu tenho que ir. Ainda tenho um longo caminho pela frente até descobrir onde se localizam as montanhas de gelo.

_'Montanhas de gelo?'­­_ – Articuno (agora Yue) perguntou olhando para Sophie. Ela não compreendeu a pergunta, mas olhou para ele.

-Eu preciso ir até lá descobrir o que realmente aconteceu com os meus pais. – Ela respondeu como se tivesse compreendido o que Articuno queria dizer. – Eu não me tornei treinadora para ganhar insígnias ou coisas do tipo. Apenas quero descobrir a verdade sobre o desaparecimento dos meus pais, Yue.

_'Ela fala disso desde que saímos de casa.'­_ – Shuichi comentou. – _'Eu acho que ela pretende se vingar das pessoas que mataram os pais dela. Pelo que eu entendi, eles foram mortos em um incidente nas montanhas de gelo.'_

O garoto suspirou pesadamente. Claro que sabia o que tinha acontecido, não havia sido ele o responsável pelo súbito desaparecimento dos pais dela?

-Nós precisamos ir, Shu. – Sophie ergueu-se e pegou o pequeno Eevee brilhante nos braços. O garoto ergueu-se logo depois e bateu o pó da roupa.

_' Tudo seria muito mais fácil se eu pudesse falar com ela.'_ – Articuno disse a dar um longo suspiro e pegou Growlithe nos braços.

-O único problema, é que eu não faço idéia de como chegar até as montanhas de gelo. – Sophie deu um suspiro de decepção, segurando firmemente Shuichi nos braços.

_'Eu sei como chegar até lá.'_ – O garoto disse e apontou para si mesmo, depois para a saída.

-Uhn? Você quer dizer que sabe chegar até lá, Yue? – Sophie perguntou, tentando compreender o que ele lhe dizia. O garoto assentiu com a cabeça. – Mas mesmo assim, eu não posso te atrapalhar na sua jornada pokémon.

_"Minha jornada é te proteger."_ – Articuno pensou e ficou feliz por não ter dito isso para que Shuichi e Growlithe escutassem. Fez um negativo com a cabeça, como se dissesse que não iria atrapalhar.

-Não vou mesmo? - Ele confirmou. – Então tudo bem. Mas quando chegarmos lá, eu não quero mais que se prenda a mim, tudo bem? – Ele confirmou com a cabeça e sorriu. – Então acho melhor partirmos agora, temos um longo caminho, acredito eu.

_'Vocês nem imaginam o quanto.'_ – O garoto deu um longo suspiro e foram caminhando os quatro, para fora do centro pokémon.

**X**

Passaram o dia caminhando. Os pokémons sempre pareciam parar para ver Sophie, "Yue" , Shuichi e Growlithe passarem. Sophie se perguntava se estavam carregando algo de especial para chamarem tanta atenção assim. Foi só no fim daquela tarde que eles pararam para descansar e, também, para acampar. Sophie e Yue trataram de montar o acampamento, enquanto os três pokémons: Shuichi, Growlithe e Pidgey se deliciavam com sua ração pokémon.

-Pelo que vejo, você está sem nada para comer aí, não é, Yue? – Sophie perguntou, abrindo o saco de dormir, o garoto assentiu. – Bom...será que pode ir pegar um pouco de lenha e de água enquanto eu ajeito as coisas aqui?

_'Eu vou com você!'_ – Growlithe ladrou, mas Articuno se negou.

_'Fique aqui e coma um pouco. Eu não devo demorar.'_ – O garoto respondeu para o pequeno filhote e pegou o cantil de água, antes de sair dali.

-As vezes eu penso que o Yue é capaz de conversar com os pokémons. Devo estar ficando louca... – Sophie comentou, tirando o colar meio colar de rubi de dentro do pescoço e ficou a observa-lo, junto dos três curiosos pokémons. – Eu ganhei esse colar dos meus pais antes deles partirem em jornada. Na verdade, eu só tenho metade dele e mamãe e papai me pediram pra nunca tira-lo. É estranho, não é? – Sophie ergueu-se junto com os três pokémons que se entreolharam.

_'Eu tive a impressão de ver algo se mover ali dentro, vocês viram?'_ – Um curioso Growlithe ladrou.

_'É, eu também tive a mesma impressão.'_ – Shuichi respondeu.

_'Então nenhum de nós está louco. Será que Articuno sabe do que se trata? Você que está com ele há mais tempo não sabe, Growlithe?'_ – Pidgey perguntou.

_'Ele nunca me falou nada sobre um colar assim e eu creio que não saiba nada a respeito disso. Mas acho que não custa perguntar quando ele voltar.'_ – Growlithe respondeu e voltou a comer.

Sophie observou a 'conversa' dos três pokémons por algum tempo, mas fez um negativo com a cabeça e foi mexer na mochila.

-Uhn..? O que é isso? – Sophie tirou de dentro da mochila, o livro de contos que o avô usava para lhe contar histórias. – O vovô deve ter posto aqui antes de eu partir. – Revirou os olhos e viu os três pokémons olharem para si. – Se quiserem, mais tarde conto uma das histórias pra vocês. - Os três concordaram e ela sorriu.

**X**

Articuno ia caminhando pela floresta, segurando o cantil nas mãos. Não entendia porque tinha que estar naquela missão. Não entendia porque era ele o escolhido para fazer isso e não outro pokémon. Deu um longo suspiro quando agachou-se à beira do lago para encher o cantil e parou olhando em volta, vendo pokémons curiosos. Desde ratatas até buterfrees.

_'É ele, não é?'_ - Um dos ratatas comentou.

_'Eu tenho certeza que é!'_ - Um dos pidgeys respondeu.

_'Sim, não resta dúvida. Eu ouvi falar dele também. Olhe o gelo que se forma a cada passo que ele dá!'_ – Uma buterfree comentou, mas nenhum deles ousava a se aproximar demais do garoto.

_'O que há? Por que não se aproximam?'_ – Articuno deixou o cantil de lado e abriu um sorriso para eles. Os pokémons se encantaram com aquilo e se aproximaram devagar, parando a poucos metros por conta do frio em volta dele.

_'É ele mesmo!'_ - Um pequeno Squirtle, que estava no meio dos outros, correu na direção de Articuno e saltou nos braços do garoto que o segurou. – _'É Articuno, não é?'_ – O pequeno perguntou.

_'Sim, creio que sou eu.'_ - O garoto respondeu com um sorriso. Todos estavam maravilhados por ver ele e também pelo modo como se vestia. Uma roupa de seda azul, com uma camisa com mangas compridas. As calças eram feitas também de seda, mas eram um pouco mais claras. Tinha em destaque os sapatos que brilhavam como cristais de gelo e os cabelos eram tão claros que quase pareciam brancos. O que mais se destacavam eram os olhos cor de rubi que ele possuía.

E de repente um barulho foi ouvido. Veio do centro da floresta e se assemelhava a uma explosão.

_'O que foi isso?'_ – Articuno perguntou, tendo o pequeno Squirtle nos braços ainda.

_'Foi uma explosão! Eu vi aqueles homens com roupa cinza e o símbolo de lua minguante no peito aqui! Parece que eles estão atrás de alguém, Articuno!'_ – Um pidgey que havia aparecido ali agora, disse.

_'Droga! A Sophie!'_ – Articuno deixou o pequeno Squirtle no chão e foi correndo na direção do acampamento. Os pokémons o seguiram de longe.

Quando Articuno chegou lá, viu Shuichi, Growlithe e Pidgey nocauteados, aparentemente não tiveram chances contra os tais homens, visto o estado que os três estavam.

_'O que houve por aqui?!'_ – Articuno agachou-se, segurando Growlithe nos braços.

_'E-eles levaram a Sophie, Articuno. Levaram ela...'_ – Shuichi murmurou, tentando erguer-se.

_'Está tudo bem. Os pokémons da floresta cuidarão de vocês.'_ – Articuno respondeu e pediu pessoalmente para que os pokémons tratassem dos três. – _'Fiquem aqui, eu voltarei com a Sophie.'_

_'Mas pode ser perigoso você ir sozinho, Art! Você não tem todo seu poder...'_ – Growlithe murmurou.

_'Vai ficar tudo bem.'_ – O garoto afagou os pêlos do cachorro levemente. – _'Confia em mim.'_ – Deixou o pequeno pokémon no chão e virou-se para correr na direção do rastro do homem.

**X**

-Me larga, seu idiota! – Sophie se debatia sobre as costas do homem, enquanto ele a carregava.

-Vê se fica quietinha, garota! – O homem disse. – Me falaram para te levar até o chefe e eu te levarei!

-Será que pegamos mesmo a pessoa certa, senhor? – Um dos homens, ao lado dele, comentou enquanto corriam.

-Claro que sim! Ela estava cercada de pokémons e também temos cabelos azuis. Foi isso que nos disseram não é?

-Sim, mas... – O outro tentou argumentar.

-Parece que Articuno assumiu a forma humana depois que tentamos captura-lo. Parece que ele está muito fraco, mas não imaginei que estivesse tão limitado e que pudesse falar a língua humana...- O outro comentou, enquanto corria com Sophie até um carro que estava próximo dali.

-Do que é que vocês estão falando? Eu não sou pokémon! Me larguem, seus malucos!- Sophie ainda se debatia.

_'Ataquem agora!'_ – Uma voz ordenou. Voz que nenhum deles pôde ouvir, mas um bando de spearows voou na direção dos homens e atacou-os com um vôo rasante. – _'Eu me lembrarei deste favor.'_ - Articuno disse, correndo na direção de Sophie, visto que o homem que a segurava a havia largado quando começou a ser bicado por spearows.

_'Considere isso como um pagamento pelo que fizemos a vocês na floresta de Veridian.'_ - O Fearow que organizava os spearows disse e ordenou novo ataque.

-Yue...? – Sophie perguntou, meio zonza pela queda, mas o garoto apenas segurou-lhe pelo braço e saiu correndo dali.

-Oras, não vão fugir! Pegue eles, Umbreon! – O homem que carregava Sophie, deixou a pokébola atingir o chão e a luz revelou uma das evoluções de Eevee. – Use a esfera negra nesses spearows! – Ele ordenou e Umbreon concentrou uma imensa quantidade de energia negra, até formar uma esfera e atirou-a no centro dos spearows, quando ela explodiu, vários deles caíram no chão.

_'Ah não!'_ – Articuno ia ver como os pokémons estavam, mas Fearow lhe impediu.

_'Eles ainda não sabem que você é Articuno! Saia logo daqui com a garota, nós seguraremos eles!'_ – Fearow disse e Articuno hesitou, antes de puxar Sophie dali.

-Eles disseram que eu era Articuno, dá pra acreditar nisso, Yue? – Sophie comentou, enquanto corriam de mãos dadas.

-Não deixem que eles escapem! – Ordenou para os outros dois homens que o acompanhavam.

-Jolteon, Flareon, vão! – Cada um deles liberou uma nova evolução de Eevee.

-Jolteon, use o choque do trovão naquele Fearow! – Ordenou um homens.

-Flareon, use o lança chamas naquela árvore e impeça o avanço deles! – E assim o pokémon fez, derrubando a árvore em chamas na frente dos dois. Articuno parou imediatamente, como se o fogo lhe afetasse.

-Yue, está tudo bem com você? – Sophie perguntou, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele. O garoto meneou positivamente com a cabeça e ergueu-se.

-Mais devagar, crianças. – Uma voz firme disse. E as sombras dos três homens cobriram os dois. Quando olharam para trás, viram todos os spearows e o fearow derrotados. – Venha logo conosco e nada de ruim acontecerá ao seu amiguinho.

-Mas chefe...-Um dos homens tentou dizer.

-Calado! – O outro o repreendeu.

-Eu irei com eles, Yue. Assim você ficará bem. – Sophie disse e já estava caminhando naquela direção, quando um forte lança chamas atingiu os homens.

_'Tire ela daqui, Art!'_ - Growlithe disse e antes que os homens pudessem reagir, todos os pokémons da floresta já estavam ali, cercando os três.

-Mas como...? – Um dos homens proferiu.

-Então esse é o poder da ave lendária...? – O outro, que estava calado até então, disse.

-Vamos sair daqui! Use a bomba de fumaça, Umbreon! – O homem ordenou e assim que o pokémon o fez, os três desapareceram em meio a fumaça.

Sophie caiu de joelhos no chão, no instante seguinte. O que é que estava acontecendo afinal? Primeiro aqueles homens lhe seqüestravam enquanto tentava montar acampamento (ela definitivamente achava que não tinha sortes com acampamentos), depois ela é salva por meia floresta liderada por um pequeno growlithe e salva por um misterioso garoto.

_'Será que ela está bem?'_ – Growlithe murmurou, acomodando-se nos braços de Articuno e Shuichi aproximou-se da dona, lambendo-lhe o rosto com cuidado. Pidgey pousou em seu ombro e os demais pokémons apenas ficaram observando-os.

_'Ela ficará bem.'_ – Articuno murmurou de volta, afagando os pêlos do corajoso companheiro. – _'Você foi muito corajoso vindo até aqui. Vocês dois.'_ – Completou, olhando para Shuichi.

'Sophie...' – Shuichi murmurou, ainda lambendo-lhe o rosto e a garota aninhou-o nos braços.

-Eu não entendo o que está acontecendo...quem eram aqueles caras e por que acharam que eu era um pokémon? Eu não estou entendendo mais nada. – Ela suspirou.

Articuno ergueu-se olhando para os pokémons em volta e agradeceu-os, mas eles insistiram em acompanhar o garoto até a cidade. Ele apenas suspirou e estendeu uma das mãos para Sophie, abrindo um sorriso dócil.

-Você é tão estranho, Yue. Eu ainda não entendo tudo o que está acontecendo desde que eu te conheci lá na floresta. Mas pode ter certeza de que eu irei descobrir cada detalhe. – Ela segurou a mão dele, erguendo-se, e partiram dali até o destruído acampamento para pegar as coisas antes de partirem.

_Parece que descobriram sobre o paradeiro de Articuno._ – Suicune comentou, apoiando-se sobre as patas dianteiras.

_Sim, mas parece que as minhas crianças souberam se desvencilhar bem de todos os obstáculos, não é?_ – Uma das vozes comentou.

_Eles são mesmo muito bons!_ – O pokémon cor de rosa girou em torno dos dois e logo parou para observar a bolha.

_Logo eu começarei a agir também. Não acho justo deixar toda essa responsabilidade com Articuno._

_Você não tem jeito._ – Suicune comentou, antes de se acomodar ali, junto do pokémon cor de rosa.

_'Quem eram aqueles homens?'_ – Shuichi perguntou, quando estavam caminhando para a cidade. Era de noite, mas como todos os pokémons acompanhavam eles, não havia perigo.

_'Eu não tenho certeza. Mas acho que aqueles eram os homens que me perseguiram. Eu tenho quase certeza disso, pois acharam que a Sophie era eu.'_ – O garoto comentou, seguindo caminho com Growlithe nos braços.

Sophie apenas olhou de canto para Yue. Shuichi estava caminhando no chão e ela pegou o pokémon nos braços, aninhando-o junto ao próprio pescoço. Não demoraram muito mais para ver a cidade de Pewter e todos os pokémons pararam próximos da entrada. Sophie e Yue se viraram juntos naquela direção.

-Muito obrigada por terem nos acompanhado, apesar de eu não entender o motivo. – Sophie agradeceu a todos, antes de virar-se.

_'Agradeço a vocês, meus amigos, por terem nos ajudado naquele momento. Mandem lembranças aos Spearows e ao Fearow.'_ – Articuno pediu, antes de virar-se para caminhar dali com Sophie.

_Foi um dia muito confuso para todos eles..._ – A voz comentou.

_Sim mas, como você disse, eles souberam lidar com a situação muito bem. Não sei porque se preocupa tanto._ – Suicune comentou, olhando para o outro.

_Ele tem razão. Você verá que eles conseguirão superar tudo!_ – O outro pokémon respondeu sorridente.

_"As perguntas sobre tudo o que está acontecendo sempre virão. Eu tenho certeza de que minhas crianças terão um elo muito poderoso, que será capaz de vencer todos os desafios que lhe vierem pelo caminho. Enquanto estiverem juntos...vocês serão invencíveis." –_ Um deles pensou, antes da bolha cor de rosa estourar e todos irem adormecer.

**Notas da autora:**

Confesso que esse capítulo foi o mais difícil de escrever. Me faltou mais inspiração do que de costume. Geralmente eu não tenho tido a mesma vontade de escrever que estava tendo há tempos, vai entender? Enfim, ele não ficou um bom capítulo, mas foi tudo o que eu consegui. Deixem reviews que isso me dá vontade para escrever.


	5. Mistérios no monte Lua

**Algumas coisas importantes:**

_Itálico - é alguém contando uma história ou alguém falando por fora da história, alguém que apenas observa os acontecimentos._

-Travessão são as falas das personagens.

**X -** é mudança temporal ou de lugar.

_'Acho que não tenho escolha'_ - Falas assim são feitas por pokémons, não compreendidas por humanos, claro.

_"Talvez ele esteja certo."_ - Aspas em itálico indicam pensamentos da personagem

**Capítulo 5 – Mistérios no Monte Lua.**

- Não consigo entender nada disso. – Sophie comentou, olhando para Yue. Já era de manhã e caminhavam pela rochosa cidade de Pewter.

_'Acho difícil que entenda tão cedo.'_ – Ele comentou, soltando um longo suspiro.

_'Seria tão mais fácil se a Sophie pudesse te entender.'_ – Growlithe ladrou para o garoto, que meneou positivamente com a cabeça.

_'Até quando aquele pequeno vai nos seguir?' _– Shuichi disse, olhando de canto para trás de uma das casas.

- Que tanto vocês conversam? – Sophie perguntou, olhando para Shuichi e depois para os outros dois que estavam atrás deles. – Uhn? – Sophie parou, olhando atrás de uma grande rocha. – Ei, Yue, não é aquele Squirtle que estava com os outros pokémons? – Ela apontou para o pequeno, que apressou-se em se esconder atrás da rocha.

_'O que está fazendo aqui?'_ - Articuno perguntou, aproximando-se do pequeno.

_'Eu queria seguir com você, Articuno!'_ – Ele disse, aproximando-se devagar do garoto.

_'Mas o nosso caminho será muito perigoso, pode entender isso? Você viu que aqueles homens estavam atrás de nós.'_ – Articuno disse, sem tirar os olhos dele.

_'Acho que não tem problema se ele estiver conosco, Art.'_ – Growlithe ladrou, abrindo um sorriso para a pequena tartaruga.

- Um Squirtle...- Sophie olhou naquela direção e Shuichi apressou-se em saltar para o chão. – Será que se importaria em batalhar comigo? – Ela perguntou, olhando para o pequeno pokémon.

_'Batalhar?' _- Squirtle pareceu incerto quanto ao desafio proposto, mas Shuichi aproximou-se dele com calma.

_'Isso mesmo. Se a Sophie vencer, você poderá seguir comigo e com o outro pokémon que está guardado. Nós todos estamos junto de Articuno.'_ – Shuichi respondeu.

_'Então, se essa garota me vencer, eu poderei seguir viagem com vocês?'_ – Squirtle perguntou, olhando para todos ali.

_'É isso mesmo!'_ – Growlithe respondeu. – _'E quanto mais companheiros nós tivermos, melhor vai ser, não é Art?'_

_'Eu não sei. Não acho que seja seguro.'_ – O garoto comentou.

_'Eu quero tentar!'_ – Squirtle disse, olhando com determinação para Sophie.

- Vou considerar isso um sim. – Ela disse com um sorriso. – Vamos para fora da cidade ou poderemos causar tumulto.

Caminharam todos tranqüilamente para a rota que os levaria até o famoso Monte Lua. Pararam já um pouco longe da cidade e Sophie olhou para a pequena tartaruga.

- Está pronto? – Ela perguntou sorrindo e viu o pokémon concordar. – Muito bem então. Desta vez eu te deixarei descansando, Shuichi. – Sophie olhou para o pequeno Eevee e ele se afastou. – Saia, Flikka! – A pokébola revelou um Pidgey que alçou vôo alto.

_'Não sabia que ela tinha dado nome a ela.'_ – Articuno comentou, segurando Growlithe nos braços.

_'É uma mania dela.'_ - Shuichi respondeu.

'_Vamos assistir!'_ – Growlithe disse animadamente.

- Use a ventania, Flikka! – Ordenou para a Pidgey que apressou-se em usar uma forte rajada de vento naquela direção.

Squirtle escondeu-se dentro do casco até que a ventania passasse e saiu dele, lançando um jato d'água na direção de Flikka, que esquivou-se após o rápido comando de sua dona. Apesar de pouco tempo, Sophie parecia ter se acostumado com a ave que lutava agora.

-Use o ataque rápido, Flikka! – Sophie ordenou o novo ataque e Flikka partiu na direção de Squirtle em um vôo rasante, não se poupando no ataque que o atingiu em cheio, fazendo com que voasse longe e desse de encontro com uma árvore.

_'Essa machucou...'_ – Growlithe disse, usando uma das patinhas para cobrir os olhos.

_'Eu acho melhor pararmos esse combate. Isso é desnecessário.'_ – Articuno disse, olhando o pequeno Squirtle que já se levantava.

_'Acho que isso é importante para a Sophie.'_ - Shuichi advertiu. – _'Ela vai precisar de muitos companheiros se aqueles caras vierem atrás dela de novo.'_

_'Se eu estivesse na minha forma original, nada disso seria necessário.'_ – Articuno disse, emburrado.

_'Olhem, o Squirtle está reagindo!'_ – Growlithe disse, desviando a conversa dos dois para a batalha.

O que havia chamado a atenção de Growlithe, havia sido o jato d'água que havia chegado a derrubar Flikka no chão.

- Flikka! Está tudo bem? – Sophie perguntou, aproximando-se da ave. Desde que haviam saído da cidade de Pallet, ela parecia ter mudado. Mesmo que só um pouco, em relação aos pokémons. Parecia mais preocupada, principalmente quando se tratava de seus próprios companheiros.

_'Eu estou bem.'_ – A Pidgey respondeu em algo que ela entendeu apenas como um "Pidgey!" – _'Você até que não luta mal.'_ – Disse para o Squirtle.

_'Nem você!'_ – Ele respondeu com um sorriso.

- É melhor acabarmos logo com isso, Flikka. – Sophie disse, olhando para a ave. – Use o ataque rápido e, em seguida, a bicada! – Ditou o comando que foi prontamente obedecido.

O ataque rápido foi apenas para aumentar a força do golpe que viria a seguir. Sem conseguir defender-se, Squirtle tentou acertar um poderoso jato d'água contra Flikka, mas foi em vão. A ave se movimentava tão rapidamente que o golpe sequer chegou perto de atingi-la. O ataque rápido atingiu em cheio o centro do casco de Squirtle e foi seguido de uma forte bicada, que o fez cair meio desnorteado.

_'É agora, Sophie!'_ – Shuichi disse para a dona que, por algum motivo, pareceu entender o que ele dizia.

- Vai, pokébola! – E lançou a esfera no ar. Esta atingiu o casco da tartaruga e envolveu-a numa luz avermelhada antes de suga-la para dentro. A pokéboala se moveu uma...duas...três vezes antes de um brilho avermelhado tomar o seu centro e confirmar que a captura de Squirtle havia sido um sucesso. – Nós conseguimos, Flikka! – Ela disse pegando a pokébola nas mãos e deixou que o pequeno Squirtle saísse.

_'Ai..estou meio zonzo.'_ – Squirtle comentou, olhando em volta.

_'Isso é normal depois de uma batalha.'_ – Shuichi esclareceu, olhando para ele.

_'Você vai ficar bem depois que passarmos no centro pokémon!'_ – Growlithe disse alegremente.

_'Enquanto isso, é melhor que descanse.'_ – Articuno disse, dando um longo suspiro.

- Venha até aqui, Squirtle. – Sophie disse, agachando-se. – Não tenha medo. – Ela sorriu e estendeu uma das mãos para ele.

Squirtle aproximou-se devagar dela e sentiu as pequenas mãos lhe suspenderem no ar. Olhou para baixo e depois para ela.

- Quero te apresentar todos aqui. – Sophie disse, repousando Squirtle sobre a própria perna. – Aquele Eevee que está sentado ali, é o Shuichi, meu primeiro pokémon. A Pidgey, ao lado dele, é a Flikka. O pequeno cão que está ali, é o Growlithe. E aquele garoto ali que me acompanha, é o Yue. – Ela afagou de leve a cabeça da tartaruga marinha. – E você eu irei chamar de Eliot. O que acha? – Ela abriu um sorriso dócil, olhando para Squirtle.

_'Yue? Eliot?'_ – Ele perguntou, olhando na direção de Articuno.

_'Ela gosta de nomear todos os pokémons que possui.'_ – Articuno respondeu. – _'E ela teimou que meu nome é Yue.'_ – Soltou um suspiro.

_'Eliot é um nome muito bonito!'_ – Growlithe disse sorridente.

_'É, eu também gostei.'_ – Shuichi respondeu.

_'É um nome interessante.'_ – Flikka completou.

_'Eu aceito!'_ – Squirtle – agora Eliot – disse animadamente e abraçou-se a sua nova dona.

- Acho que gostou, não é mesmo? – Ela disse sorridente. – Então é melhor nós seguirmos jornada. – Sophie colocou todos de volta na pokébola e segurou Shuichi nos braços. – Para onde iremos agora, Yue?

Yue apontou a grande montanha que podia ser avistada ao longe.

- Monte Lua...- Ela murmurou baixo. – Então é melhor nós seguirmos logo para lá. – Ela disse com determinação, caminhando na frente de todos.

_Eles conseguiram um novo companheiro!_ – Uma das vozes disse com empolgação.

_Quanto mais pokémons estiverem ao lado deles, melhor será.­_ – Suicune comentou preguiçosamente.

_Você tem toda razão, Suicune._ – A outra voz disse. – _Mas por que não fica aqui com a gente ao invés de só dormir?_

_Porque ALGUÉM não me deixou dormir a noite._ – Suicune respondeu, olhando para o pokémon de olhos cintilantes.

_Mas não foi por mal! Nós queríamos nos divertir, não é?_ – Ele disse, olhando para o pokémon cor de rosa.

_É isso mesmo!_ – O outro respondeu.

_Eles estão indo para o Monte Lua?_ – Suicune perguntou.

_Mas já?_ – O pokémon cor de rosa respondeu com uma pergunta.

_Acho que se forem nesse ritmo, não estarão prontos para enfrentar o destino que os aguarda._ – Suicune respondeu.

_Então daremos um empurrãozinho.­_ – A outra voz respondeu, sorridente.

_Espero que isso não exija nenhum esforço._ – Suicune completou antes de virar-se preguiçosamente para o outro lado.

- Monte Lua...eu nunca imaginei que esse lugar fosse tão grande assim. – Sophie comentou, olhando para o alto da montanha.

_'Acho que nem eu imaginei.'_ – Articuno comentou, olhando para o mesmo lugar que Sophie.

_'Você nunca esteve aqui, Art?'_ – Growlithe perguntou, olhando para ele.

_'Eu só passei por cima.'_ – Disse com tranqüilidade.

- As vezes eu tenho a impressão de que você conversa com os pokémons, Yue. – Sophie comentou olhando para o garoto. – Acho melhor descansarmos um pouco no centro pokémon e seguir viagem depois.

Tanto Yue quanto os outros concordaram sobre parar no centro. Estavam todos esgotados, principalmente Eliot e Flikka, que haviam batalhado.

- Você tem mesmo certeza de que viu aquilo? – Um garoto que entrava no centro perguntou para o outro que o acompanhava.

- Claro que sim! Eu vi uma enorme coisa que parecia entrar na terra. Não sei bem o que é. – Ele disse, coçando levemente a cabeça.

- Do que estão falando? – Sophie aproximou-se dos dois, juntamente a Yue.

- Ah, é que na semana passada, o meu amigo afirmou ter visto uma coisa enorme lá no Monte Lua. Mas ele não soube me dizer se aquilo era uma máquina ou um pokémon. – O outro respondeu.

- Eu só sei que era algo assustador e te aconselho a não ir para o Monte Lua se quiser se manter segura! – O garoto disse.

- Entendo...mas, infelizmente, preciso passar por lá para continuar a minha jornada. – Sophie respondeu. – Além disso, isso me interessou um pouco. O que você acha, Yue? Devemos seguir pelo Monte Lua?

Yue olhou para ela e depois para os dois garotos. Encolheu os ombros e fez um positivo com a cabeça. O Monte Lua era o único acesso que tinham para chegar a cidade de Cerulean.

- Entendo...- Um dos garotos disse. – Bom, eu espero que vocês não sejam sugados por aquela coisa! – Ele advertiu e ambos saíram dali depois de pegarem seus pokémons.

- Isso não me parece boa coisa. Acho melhor irmos andando também, Yue. – Sophie disse após se aproximar do balcão e pediu a enfermeira Joy que trouxesse de volta os pokémons.

_"Será que são aqueles caras que estavam atrás de mim?"_ – Articuno pensou, coçando levemente o queixo. – _"Não, isso não seria uma armadilha para um Articuno. Talvez um bando de saqueadores ou até um pokémon..."_ – E suspirou pesadamente.

- Podemos ir, Yue? – Sophie perguntou e apenas viu Growlithe saltar nos braços do garoto, que o segurou firmemente.

_'Sim.'_ – Ele meneou positivamente com a cabeça.

Ambos entraram juntos na imensa caverna que era bem próxima do centro. A pequena chama que Growlithe sustentava, era a única coisa capaz de iluminar o caminho deles. Alguns zubats se mostravam ariscos à luz proporcionada, bem como outros pokémons. Havia algo muito errado para que todos estivessem ariscos assim.

_'Eles sequer me reconhecem.'_ – Articuno disse, dando um pesado suspiro.

_'Deve ter algo muito errado por aqui.'_ – Shuichi respondeu.

- Vejam..- Sophie apontou algumas Clefairys que passavam assustadas.

_'Ei, você!'_ – Shuichi chamou a atenção de uma Clefairy.

_'O que foi?'_ – Ela perguntou assustada para o pokémon.

_'Não se preocupe, não vamos machuca-la.'_ – Articuno adiantou-se alguns passos e ela recuou.

- Fique para cá, Yue. Ela parece estar assustada... – Sophie disse para o garoto.

_'O que está acontecendo aqui?'_ – Growlithe perguntou, olhando-a.

_'E-eu não sei de nada!'_ – E a Clefairy saiu correndo, sem que pudessem tirar nenhuma informação dela.

- Parece que é algo muito sério para estar assustando os pokémons assim. É melhor termos cuidado. – Sophie disse, pegando Shuichi nos braços.

_'Ilumine o caminho e vamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível, pequeno.'_ – Yue disse para Growlithe e continuaram caminhando.

_'Você não está sentindo, Art?'_ – Growlithe perguntou depois de um tempo, parando de caminhar.

_'Sentindo...?'_ – O garoto olhou para o pequeno Growlithe, que estava de orelhas baixas.

_'Você também sentiu?'_ – Shuichi perguntou, olhando para Growlithe.

- O que foi esse tremor, Yue? – Sophie perguntou olhando para o garoto.

_'Cuidado!'_ – Articuno lançou-se em cima da garota e derrubou-a no chão junto de Shuichi. Naquele instante, uma enorme coisa saiu grunhindo do centro da terra e olhava para eles de maneira assustadora.

- O que é isso...? – Sophie arregalou os olhos, mas não conseguia dizer o que era pela escuridão.

_'Growlithe! Onde você está??'_ – Articuno chamava pelo pokémon, mas não obteve resposta.

_'Será que ele se machucou?'_ – Shuichi apressou-se em dizer.

- Yue...- Ela murmurou apontando para a grande sombra que os encobria, mesmo na escuridão. E todos se obrigaram a olhar para aquela imensa coisa que grunhia para eles...

**Notas da Autora:**

Depois de **muito** tempo eu resolvi retomar esta fic. Não me perguntem o que houve. Um dia eu simplesmente acordei e disse para mim mesma que esta fic estava abandonada. Eu disse isso sobre a Light in Darkness de Shaman King e, no entanto, retomei as duas ao mesmo tempo. Agora não pretendo mais parar e vou postar ela quinzenalmente, imagino eu.

Enfim, espero que gostem desse capítulo, não é muito longo mas já é um tira gosto :p

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	6. O ataque dos misteriosos bandidos

**Algumas coisas importantes:**

_Itálico - é alguém contando uma história ou alguém falando por fora da história, alguém que apenas observa os acontecimentos._

-Travessão são as falas das personagens.

**X -** é mudança temporal ou de lugar.

_'Acho que não tenho escolha'_ - Falas assim são feitas por pokémons, não compreendidas por humanos, claro.

_"Talvez ele esteja certo."_ - Aspas em itálico indicam pensamentos da personagem

**Capítulo 6 – O ataque dos misteriosos bandidos.**

Não tiveram tempo de pensar antes daquela coisa grunhir alto e partir na direção deles novamente. Com aquela escuridão se fazia difícil enxergar qualquer coisa, inclusive a própria coisa que os atacava.

- Wrooo! – O grunhido se fez mais alto desta vez e, fosse o que fosse, atacaria Yue e Sophie, quando um lança chamas iluminou o local o atingindo. O fogaréu não chegou a causar dano, mas revelou o inimigo que enfrentavam: Um enorme Ônix que parecia enfurecido por alguma razão que não lhes era aparente.

- Um Ônix...? – Sophie pareceu surpresa, olhando para o imenso pokémon. – Mas por que ele está tão furioso?

_'Vocês estão bem?'_ – Growlithe perguntou antes de ver o Ônix voltar-se para si.

_'Sim.'_ – Articuno apressou-se em responder. – _'E você, como está?'_

_'Eu estou bem!'_ – Ele disse antes de atirar um novo lança chamas na direção do pokémon rochoso, mas não era lá um ataque muito efetivo.

- Ele não vai conseguir sozinho... – Sophie disse, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior. – Se não soubermos porque esse Ônix está tão nervoso, não adiantará atacarmos as cegas.

_'Ela tem razão.'_ – Shuichi disse.

_'Mas eu sequer entendo o que ele está dizendo. Parecem apenas ruídos sem sentido para mim.'_ – Articuno disse, dando um longo suspiro.

_'Ele vai atacar outra vez, venha para cá Growlithe!'_ – Shuichi alertou o pequeno cão, que apressou-se em correr naquela direção. O canino teria sido atingido pela rochosa cauda de Ônix se Articuno não o tivesse congelado no chão.

_'Venha logo, não vai durar muito tempo!'_ – Articuno disse para o Growlithe que logo estava ao lado deles.

- O que faremos? – Sophie perguntou, vendo que o caminho de volta estava bloqueado.

_'Growlithe, eu preciso que você ilumine o local.'_ – Articuno disse para o pequeno pokémon, que o obedeceu. –_ "Se ao menos Sophie pudesse me entender..."_ - Pensou, mas sequer teve tempo de colocar a cabeça em ordem, antes de ouvir o gelo trincar.

_'Nós não temos muito tempo, Articuno!'_ – Shuichi apressou-se em dizer, ouvindo os altos grunhidos de um furioso Ônix.

_'Eu sei, eu sei!'_ – Ele disse e arriscou-se a olhar para Ônix.

- Ei, o que é aquilo na cabeça dele? – Sophie disse, olhando na mesma direção que Yue.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para Ônix – especificamente em sua cabeça – e viram nela uma espécie de pedra negra, que brilhava.

_'Aquilo...deve estar controlando ele de alguma forma.'_ – Yue disse, olhando naquela direção. – _'Use o ataque do Squirtle naquilo!'_ – Yue disse, apontando para a pedra.

Mais estranho que Yue e Sophie estarem trabalhando em conjunto, foi o fato de ela compreender o que ele havia dito. Claro que aquilo não tinha importância naquele instante, mas era algo a se refletir mais tarde e com calma.

- Certo! – Ela respondeu, lançando a pokébola de Squirtle no ar. – Eliot, use o jato d'água naquela pedra negra! – Ela ordenou para o pokémon.

A forte rajada de água foi seguida por um golpe frio de Articuno. Ele podia ter seus poderes limitados, mas ainda conseguia transformas água em gelo.

- Use a bola das trevas, Shuichi! – Ordenou para o Eevee.

_'Mire o seu lança-chamas ali, Growlithe!'_ – Articuno deu a ordem final.

Os ataques se colidiram, acertando a pedra negra no topo da cabeça de Ônix. Um alto grunhido foi ouvido antes de uma imensa cortina de fumaça se formar ali devido o atrito dos ataques.

- Conseguimos? – Sophie perguntou, vendo a fumaça se dissipar. Ainda estava muito escuro ali, mas Ônix havia desaparecido.

_'Droga, ele fugiu!'_ – Eliot disse, olhando o enorme buraco feito no chão.

_'Ainda acho que o veremos antes de sair dessa caverna.'_ – Shuichi disse.

_'É, eu também.'_ – Articuno respondeu dando um longo suspiro. –_ 'Acho melhor continuarmos andando por agora.'_

- Naquela hora, eu entendi o que você falou...- Sophie olhou para ele com seriedade. – Você não é mudo, Yue? – Ela perguntou com certo receio.

_'Eu queria poder responder essas perguntas...'_ – Articuno baixou o rosto e deu um longo suspiro.

- Eu quero entender tudo o que está acontecendo...- Ele murmurou baixo, mas sentiu Shuichi e Eliot lhe puxarem pela barra da calça.

_'Ela pode nos compreender ao tempo que não pode.'_ – Growlithe disse baixinho para Articuno.

_'Eu acredito que ela vá desenvolver esta habilidade com o tempo, mas não agora.'_ – Ele respondeu.

- Está tudo bem. – Ela disse com um sorriso. – É melhor continuarmos, não é? – Ela pegou Eliot no colo e deixou que Shuichi subisse em seu ombro, antes que continuassem a seguir caminho.

_Parece que eles começaram a agir mais cedo do que nós imaginamos, não é?_ – Uma das vozes disse, sem tirar os olhos da bolha cor de rosa.

_Essa facção dará trabalho a eles, mas será preciso que seja detida o mais rápido possível._ – A outra voz alertou.

_Talvez. Mas não foi você mesmo quem os escolheu? Estou certo de que eles conseguirão ser uma ótima dupla com o tempo._ – Suicune disse com tranqüilidade.

_É, você tem razão._ – O pokémon de olhos cintilantes respondeu com um sorriso.

_Ela logo dominará estes poderes._ – O pokémon cor de rosa concluiu.

- Até quando continuaremos andando? – Sophie perguntou, olhando para Yue. Já fazia algum tempo que haviam encontrado o enorme Ônix.

_'Só mais um pouco.'_ – E ao ver que ela não compreendia, fez um sinal com a mão, apontando para a saída que não se encontrava muito distante.

- A saída! Finalmente vamos ver a luz do dia uma outra vez. – Disse com um longo suspiro e já havia apressado o passo, quando viu um homem e uma mulher barrarem o seu caminho.

- Não tão cedo, mocinha. – A mulher disse com um sorrisinho. – Passe para cá este colar.

- O meu colar...? – Sophie disse arregalando ligeiramente os olhos. – Nem pensar, ele é uma lembrança dos meus pais!

_'Esses caras de novo...'_ – Articuno disse, olhando para eles com seriedade. – _'Fiquem preparados, eu não posso mostrar meus poderes para eles.'_

_'Certo!'_ – Os três pokémons que estavam para fora das pokébolas responderam.

- Isso é muito mais que uma simples lembrança de família. – O homem respondeu. – Mas tudo bem.

- Se você não entrega pelo amor...será pela dor! – A mulher disse. – Vá, Jigglypuff! – A luz revelou um imenso pokémon balão, que a garota olhou com certa curiosidade, chegando a consultar a própria pokéagenda.

- Eu te escolho, Jolteon! – O homem liberou uma das evoluções de Eevee. – Prepare-se, garotinha.

Sophie olhou para Eliot e Shuichi e constatou que ambos estavam cansados. Além da batalha com Ônix, haviam encontrado outros pokémons naquele estado, os quais libertaram. Lhe restava apenas Flikka e Sophie sabia que ela não seria eficiente contra um pokémon do tipo elétrico como Jolteon.

_'Nenhum de vocês está em real condição de combate.'_ – Articuno constatou, olhando para os três pokémons.

_'Eu irei lutar, Art!'_ – Growlithe disse, dando um passo à frente. Mas talvez fosse o mais cansado dentre os três pokémons. Havia levado um forte ataque de Ônix e, por isso, havia mancado durante um bom tempo enquanto caminhavam.

_'Você está machucado, é melhor deixar esta batalha para nós.'_ – Shuichi disse, tomando à frente.

- Acho que não temos outra escolha, Shu. – Sophie disse olhando para o pokémon. – Saia, Flikka! – Ela libertou a ave, que não pôde voar muito alto, por estarem dentro da caverna. – Fique descansando, Eliot, você pode precisar lutar.

- Squirtle! – O pokémon respondeu, ficando ao lado de sua treinadora. – _'Boa sorte, Shuichi, Flikka.'_ – Ele disse para seus companheiros.

- Oras, seu amiguinho vai deixa-la na mão? – A mulher riu olhando para Yue. Tudo bem, acabaremos com você primeiro e pegaremos o colar para depois exterminar com ele! Use o tapa duplo no Eevee, Jigglypuff!

- Use o choque do trovão na ave, Jolteon! – O homem ordenou.

- Evasiva, os dois! – Sophie disse para os pokémons. Mas era um comando um tanto confuso. Ambos se esquivaram por muito pouco e Articuno notou a dificuldade que ambos tinham. Mas agora não podia falar, ou os pokémons do inimigo o notariam como verdadeiro Articuno.

A luta seguiu acirrada para ambos os lados, até que Shuichi e Flikka caíram. Os pokémons deles eram poderosos e ambos sabiam lutar muito bem.

- Isso é tudo o que pode fazer? – O homem disse, soltando uma gargalhada. – E ainda dizem que os jovens estão ficando mais talentosos a cada geração.

- Que patético! – A mulher completou.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso, Jolteon. Use o Trovão! – O homem ordenou.

Sophie arregalou os olhos. Aquele era um dos ataques elétricos mais potentes e via que seus pokémons não teriam forças para esquivar-se. Articuno também já estava pronto para agir quando algo surgiu de dentro da terra, fazendo com que o trovão de Jolteon fosse rebatido para outra direção.

- Worr! – Ouviram um alto grunhido. Era Ônix quem estava ali.

- Mas esse não é o Ônix que estava sob o nosso comando?! – A mulher exclamou.

- Parece que não está mais...- O homem disse olhando para o enorme pokémon.

_'É o Ônix!'_ – Growlithe disse com empolgação.

- Ônix..- Sophie olhou para o imenso pokémon, que apenas olhou-os de relance.

- Podia ser o Buda em pessoa! – O homem disse. – Use o choque do trovão, Jolteon! – Mas claro que o ataque não fez efeito. Ônix usou um forte ataque com sua potente cauda que fez os dois pokémons voarem para cima de seus treinadores, desacordados.

- Que droga...nossos pokémons também se cansaram nessa batalha..- A mulher disse. – O chefe não vai gostar nada disso...

- Nós não temos outra escolha. – O homem disse, chamando o Jolteon para a pokébola.

- Nós voltaremos! – Disseram em uníssono e se retiraram dali. Só quando chegaram próximos da entrada da caverna, foi que Sophie notou que o uniforme deles era idêntico ao uniforme dos outros homens que os seguiam.

_'Eles outra vez...'_ – Yue disse, olhando na direção da entrada, mas os olhos logo se voltaram para Ônix. – _'Está melhor agora?'_

_'Muito melhor sem aquela coisa me manipulando.'_ – Ele respondeu. – _'Eu não tinha noção de nada que me acontecia. Mas quem é você que é capaz de falar com os pokémons?'_ – Ônix olhou-o com certa curiosidade.

_'Ele é Articuno, não está sabendo?'_ – Growlithe disse com animação e Ônix pareceu surpreso. Sophie apenas analisava a conversa deles.

_'Articuno? Achei que o boato fosse apenas uma especulação, mas é bem real.'_ – Olhou para o garoto da cabeça aos pés e chegou a inclinar-se para verifica-lo melhor. – _'Acho que será interessante acompanha-los se esta menina tiver capacidade.'_ – Ônix disse, virando-se para Sophie.

- O que foi? – Ela olhou-o e não precisou entender o que ele dizia para compreender o que realmente queria. – Uma batalha pokémon? – Ela disse com um sorriso. – Tudo bem então. Acho que você já descansou o suficiente, Eliot. – Disse para a tartaruga que, até então, estava ao seu lado.

_'Vejamos do que essa garota que te acompanha é capaz.'_ – Ônix disse, batendo a cauda com força no chão e fazendo rochas caírem aonde Squirtle estava.

- Use a evasiva e o jato d'água, Eliot! – Ela ordenou para o pokémon.

Eliot esquivou-se de um jeito engraçado e tentou atingir o Ônix com um potente jato d'água. Mas o pokémon era esperto e mergulhou na terra para fugir do ataque, emergindo abaixo de Eliot e o atingindo em cheio.

- Eliot! – Sophie o viu voar no ar e olhou-o bem. – Mire o jato d'água na cabeça do Ônix!

O pokémon esforçou-se para colocar-se em posição de ataque e atingiu em cheio a cabeça de Ônix com uma potente rajada de água. O pokémon rochoso lançou-se para trás, grunhindo como odiava água.

- Termine com o bubblebeam! – Ela ordenou quando Eliot já havia atingido o chão e o pokémon acertou Ônix antes que ele pudesse pensar em reagir. O grande pokémon rochoso atingiu o chão, causando um leve tremor. – É agora...vai pokébola! – Sophie lançou a pokébola na direção de Ônix.

A pokébola moveu-se algumas vezes, antes de quebrar-se e liberar Ônix novamente, num rugido de fúria.

_'Ele se libertou!'_ – Growlithe exclamou.

_'Ele é forte e já nos comprovou isso, pequeno.'_ – Articuno concluiu.

- Droga...- Sophie olhou naquela direção, mas acabou por sorrir. – Se é tão forte assim, vai valer a pena tê-lo como meu pokémon! Ataque com jato d'água, Eliot! – Ordenou para o Squirtle.

Eliot estava preparando seu golpe, quando a calda de Ônix o atingiu em cheio, jogando-o no chão.

- Eliot! – Sophie correu até o pokémon e agachou-se ao lado dele. – Pode continuar?

- Squirtle! – O pokémon disse com empolgação. – _'Essa luta eu não vou perder!'_ – Disse, olhando para Ônix.

_'É o que veremos.'_ – Ônix disse, entrando na terra novamente.

- Droga..se escondeu outra vez. – Sophie disse, olhando para os buracos formados ali no chão. – É isso! – Disse, abrindo um sorriso vitorioso.- Eliot, mire o jato d'água em um dos buracos!

Eliot olhou para sua dona por alguns instantes, mas obedeceu prontamente sua ordem, usando seu mais potente jato d'água contra o buraco. A água logo invadiu todos os buracos deixados por Ônix e a serpente rochosa saiu de um deles, rugindo alto e caindo no chão logo em seguida.

_'Agora ele não conseguirá escapar. Atire a pokébola, Sophie!'_ – Articuno disse, olhando para a garota.

- Vai, pokébola! – Ela lançou outra esfera contra Ônix e viu uma luz suga-lo para dentro novamente. A pokébola se remexeu algumas vezes, antes da luz vermelha piscar em seu centro e dar a captura como bem sucedida. – Nós conseguimos, Eliot! Pegamos um Ônix! – Ela abraçou-se ao pokémon tartaruga e pegou a pokébola do chão.

_'Fez um ótimo trabalho, Sophie.'_ – Shuichi disse, subindo no ombro de sua dona.

_'É isso mesmo, você fez por merecer esse novo pokémon!'_ – Growlithe ladrou para ela, sorridente.

_'Vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho de equipe.'_ – Articuno disse, afagando de leve a cabeça do pequeno Squirtle.

- Saia, Ônix! – Ela libertou a grande serpente rochosa, olhando para ele. – Esses aqui são os seus novos companheiros de equipe. Eu sou Sophie, sua nova parceira, e eu irei te chamar de Lloyd, o que acha? – Perguntou, olhando para Ônix.

_'Que história é essa de Lloyd?'_ – Ônix pareceu confuso, olhando para seus novos companheiros.

_'É que a Sophie tem mania de nomear seus pokémons.'_ – Shuichi respondeu. – _'Da direita para esquerda temos Eliot, Flikka e eu, Shuichi.'_

_'Ela me chama de Yue, pois acha que esse é meu nome.'_ – O garoto completou, dando um pesado suspiro.

_'Entendo. Acho que não vai ser ruim ter um nome afinal.'_ – O Ônix respondeu, assentindo positivamente com a cabeça sobre o nome.

- Um dia eu ainda vou entender o que você tanto fala com os pokémons, Yue. Eu ainda vou desvendar esse mistério. – Ela respondeu com determinação.

_'Sei que sim.'_ - Ele respondeu e, apesar de ela não entender, Sophie sorriu.

- É melhor seguirmos viagem para Cerulean agora. – Ela disse com tranqüilidade e colocou todos de volta na pokébola, exceto Shuichi, que subiu em seu ombro direito. – Então...vamos?

Yue e Growlithe assentiram positivamente com a cabeça e seguiram para fora daquela caverna.

_Parece que já estão se entendendo bem._ – O pokémon cor de rosa disse, girando em torno da bolha.

_Sim, o trabalho em equipe deles está melhorando.­_ – O pokémon de olhos cintilantes respondeu.

_Mas temo que eles ainda não tenham a força necessária para tratarem do destino do mundo._ – Suicune alertou.

_Eu sei que tudo vai dar certo no fim. _– O pokémon de olhos cintilantes respondeu.

_"Eu acredito em vocês, minhas crianças..."_ – Um deles pensou, enquanto Sophie e Yue seguiam rumo a cidade de Cerulean.

**Notas da Autora:**

Está aí mais um capítulo da Lenda. Esse capítulo tem mais ação e até o acho mais divertido.

O próximo ainda está em fase de desenvolvimento, mas não deve ter lutas ou coisas assim.

Espero que esse capítulo traga mais dúvidas :3

Sou má!

Enfim, até daqui a quinze dias.

E deixem reviews!


	7. A lenda de Celebi

**Algumas coisas importantes:**

_Itálico - é alguém contando uma história ou alguém falando por fora da história, alguém que apenas observa os acontecimentos._

-Travessão são as falas das personagens.

**X -** é mudança temporal ou de lugar.

_'Acho que não tenho escolha'_ - Falas assim são feitas por pokémons, não compreendidas por humanos, claro.

_"Talvez ele esteja certo."_ - Aspas em itálico indicam pensamentos da personagem

**Capítulo 7 – A lenda de Celebi.**

- Como assim falharam! – A voz no monitor parecia enfurecida e teria esganado os dois, se não estivessem tão distantes.

- N-nós sentimos muitíssimo, meu senhor! – O homem de cabelos negros arrepiados e olhos azuis disse, abaixando a cabeça. Não devia ter mais que seus dezessete anos, bem como a mulher de longos cabelos prateados e olhos verdes que estava ao seu lado.

- Estava tudo indo conforme os nossos planos, mas um Ônix atrapalhou tudo... – A mulher respondeu.

- Eram apenas duas crianças, e tudo o que vocês tinham que fazer, era seguir aquela garota e traze-la para mim com o colar! – O som de algo se quebrando foi ouvido.

- Nos dê uma nova oportunidade e não falharemos! – O homem disse, sem se atrever a erguer a face.

O homem ao outro lado do monitor deu um longo suspiro.

- Tudo bem, hoje eu estou de bom-humor, pois vocês me provaram que aquele chip de controle dos pokémons funciona. – Ele respondeu. – Mas saibam que eu não tolerarei uma nova falha. Agora vão e tragam ela para mim junto daquele colar. 

- Sim senhor! – Eles disseram antes que o monitor se desligasse.

- O que faremos agora, Itsuki? – A mulher perguntou, olhando para o homem.

- O que fazemos de melhor, Ayame. Vamos bolar um plano para pegar aquele colar. – Ele respondeu.

- Você está certo. E dessa vez não haverão espaços para falhas. – Ela disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Sim, pois somos a Moon Team e iremos dominar todo esse planeta com a ajuda daquele colar! – Itsuki respondeu.

- O colar que carrega o segredo para o controle de todos os pokémons será nosso! – E uma risada maligna pôde ser escutada ao longe naquele estranho fim de tarde...

**X**

Já era de noite, quando finalmente chegaram a cidade de Cerulean. Sophie e Yue deixaram os pokémons no centro, antes de saírem para dar uma volta pela cidade.

- Eu não entendo, Yue...- Sophie disse, sentando-se em um dos bancos da praça da cidade. O garoto sentou-se ao seu lado, olhando-a como quem não entendia do que se tratava. – Eu não consigo entender nada do que está me acontecendo. Parece que desde que saí em busca do que houve com os meus pais, tudo mudou na minha vida. – Deixou escapar um longo suspiro.

_'Eu queria poder te explicar tudo que está acontecendo...'_ – Ele deixou escapar, olhando para a lua. Claro que ela não o compreendeu, mas sua simples presença ali já era o suficiente para que Sophie se sentisse melhor.

- Eles estão atrás deste colar...- Ela disse, retirando-o do pescoço e ergueu-o bem, para olha-lo melhor. – Essa é a única lembrança que eu tenho dos meus pais, além do Shuichi que ganhei há pouco tempo. Eu não sei porque, mas algo me diz que meus pais estão vivos...acha que isso é loucura, Yue? – Sophie tornou a colocar o colar no pescoço e olhou para o garoto.

Ele meneou negativamente com a cabeça e tornou o olhar para ela. Queria dizer a ela que aquilo não era bobagem e que talvez seus pais pudessem estar vivos. Mas claro que as palavras não lhe saíram e, mesmo que saíssem, não passariam de meros ruídos para Sophie. Pela primeira vez, queria que ela lhe compreendesse.

- Acho que eu vou entender tudo na hora certa, não é? – Ela disse com um sorriso no rosto. – Sei que não é certo tentar apressar as coisas. O que me importa agora, é saber o que houve com os meus pais. – E finalmente ergueu-se. – É melhor voltarmos para o centro e ver como estão os pokémons.

Ele concordou e ergueu-se com ela. Não demoraram a chegar no centro e viram todos os seus pokémons comendo aos fundos deste. Todos pareciam conversar sobre assuntos aleatórios e Yue apenas ficou observando-os, bem como Sophie.

- Parece que estavam todos famintos. – Joy disse, olhando para os pokémons.

- A travessia pelo Monte Lua lhes rendeu um bom gasto de energia. – Sophie respondeu.

- Imagino que sim. – Joy sorriu. – Deixarei que fiquem a vontade e pedirei para Chansey que arrume um quarto para vocês..

- Obrigada, enfermeira Joy. – Sophie agradeceu antes que ela se retirasse.

- Squirtle! – O pokémon tartaruga caminhou até Sophie, segurando um livro nas mãos. Livro este, que Sophie reconheceu de imediato. Era o livro de lendas do seu avô.

- É o livro de lendas do vovô. Você o encontrou na minha mochila, não foi? – Sophie perguntou agachando-se ao lado de Eliot e pegou o livro nas mãos. – Vocês querem que eu leia uma história para vocês? – Perguntou, olhando para todos ali e viu-os assentir com a cabeça.

_'Oba, história!'_ – Growlithe disse, saltando para o colo de Yue.

Todos os pokémons se sentaram em volta de Sophie para escutar a tal história que ela contaria. Ela abriu o livro e folheou algumas páginas, antes de parar.

- Uhn, essa lenda é divertida. – Disse olhando para todos ali. – Irei contar a vocês, a lenda do guardião do tempo. A lenda de Celebi..

_Reza a lenda, que este pokémon é o responsável por controlar os fluxos temporais. Alguns dizem que é um pokémon brincalhão. Outros, já acham que é mais sério e imponente. Mas ninguém nunca deu registros concretos sobre sua existência. Alguns dizem que ele era o protetor de uma floresta, nas proximidades de Azalea, na região de Johto. Aqui diz, também, que Celebi é o responsável por escolher um humano e um pokémon que, juntos, livrarão o mundo do mal. Isso é algo que ocorre a cada mil anos, quando os humanos agem por conta de suas ambições e se esquecem do que realmente importa. É para isso que os escolhidos existem. Para livrar o mundo desse mal._

Todos escutaram, em silêncio, o que Sophie dizia. Yue estava sentado ao seu lado, com Growlithe no colo e os demais se encontravam na frente dos três, prestando atenção em cada palavra que Sophie dizia.

_'Esta lenda...'_ – Articuno murmurou baixo.

_'Então vocês dois são os escolhidos?'_ – Shuichi perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do garoto.

_'Se forem, isso explica muita coisa.'_ – Lloyd disse.

_'Tudo o que sabemos, é que eles estão juntos!'_ – Eliot disse.

- Vocês não acreditam mesmo nessa lenda, não é? – Sophie cortou o papo dos pokémons e ergueu-se. – São apenas contos para crianças acreditarem enquanto são crianças. – Disse por fim. – Acho que já mexi demais com a imaginação de vocês por uma noite. É melhor todos nós irmos dormir.

Os pokémons se entreolharam por alguns instantes, mas tiveram que concordar que estavam todos cansados. Sophie recolheu cada um deles na pokébola, deixando apenas Shuichi ao lado de fora.

-Você vem, Yue? – Ela perguntou, olhando para o garoto, que apenas fez sinal para que ela fosse na frente. – Tudo bem, só não demore para dormir ou perderemos a hora amanhã cedo. – Ela disse, antes de subir com Shuichi nos braços.

_'Por que não falou para eles sobre o Celebi, Art?'_ – Growlithe perguntou, olhando para o garoto.

_'Porque não acho que seja a hora certa para dizermos isso, meu pequeno. Por enquanto é melhor que guardemos esse segredo, tudo bem?'_ – Articuno respondeu, afagando de leve os pêlos de Growlithe.

_'Tudo bem então!'_ – Ele ladrou como resposta e ambos subiram para o quarto onde dormiriam.

**Notas da Autora:**

Mais um capítulo!

Esse aqui ficou bem curtinho porque eu queria restringi-lo a conversa da Moon Team e a lenda de Celebi! Eu confesso que tive um pouquinho de trabalho para descrever a lenda do Celebi, mas eu gostei do modo como ficou escrita.

Ah! No próximo capítulo os dois pokémons serão revelados, apesar de eu achar que muitos já sabem quem são. E prestem atenção no colar. Ele será importante mais pra frente!

Enfim. 

Reviews?


End file.
